Dreams Really Don't Come True, Right?
by Countess Calliope
Summary: ON HIATUS Their relationship seemed perfect and unshakable. With the war growing and their allegiances to two different sides, will it finally tear them apart? Rated M just in case. GWDM
1. Chapter 1

**Well I gave it some thought and here is the first chapter in the sequel. I dont know about it completely, but I thought I would put it up and let you guys decide what you thought about it. If you dont like it then dont be afraid to say so. And if you do...then I would love some ideas. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

_"__It has been 2 weeks since we have been in the same room together, Ginevra Weasley."_

_"__Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I hear." She replied smiling lightly._

_"__Yes, well I've missed you, darling." He said sweeping her into a kiss so amazing that her knees quivered. She had missed his lips, his touch, the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She pulled away slowly, her partner moaning in aggravation. "Every time."_

_"__Oh now come on. You know I can't give you everything you want right now." _

_"__You could try." His voice showed his evident frustration and his growing need._

_"And what would be the fun in that?" She asked running her hands through his short brown hair. His emerald eyes sparkled with passion and he kissed her again. Her arms wound around his neck and her body fell into his. They collapsed on the bed together, their movements completely fueled by the want they had been suppressing._

_"__God, I love you, Gin." He said, breaking his lips away from her's briefly._

_"__I love you too, Harry." She answered before resuming their previous activity._

_----------_

Ginny woke up and looked around her. Her mind was groggy from the quick dissipation of her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her left, where Draco was laying contently, asleep. Guilt bubbled in her stomach causing her breath to catch in her throat. "It was just a dream." She scolded herself. "I love Draco."

She rolled closer to Draco and tried to push the dream from her mind. But it seemed impossible. She had been having similar dreams every night for the past two weeks. And she had tried to pass it off as just her nerves for her exams affecting her dreams, but she had taken them a couple days ago and yet the dreams were still waking her up every night.

She couldn't honestly still have feelings for Harry, could she?

----------

"Are you sure your parents are going to be okay with this?" Draco asked fidgeting with his silver and green tie. He was obviously nervous. The day had finally come, and now he had to meet her parents. They were on the train and in a few short minutes they would be pulling into King's Cross Station.

"Of course. It was my father's idea to have you come meet with him." Ginny paused and kissed his hand softly. "They want to like you. I know they do."  
"But…"

"Yes, I know, you are worried about what happened last year. But we can explain to them that you are getting out."

"Ginny." He said moving away from her. "We need to discuss something."

"Okay." She said slowly, wondering where he was going to go with this.

"After I leave your parents house, I am going home."

"I know." She said quickly. "But we will see each other whenever we can over the summer."

"That's not what I am talking about." He ran his hand through his hair, tiredly. She hadn't noticed until this moment how sad he looked.

"What's going on, Draco?"

"When I go home, you wont see me for a couple of weeks." He paused and held up his hand to stop her from speaking. She had a horrible habit of interrupting him when he was trying to say something important. "My father thinks that I am spending time at Blaise's house before returning to my own. And when I go home, I am to be initiated into the Death Eaters."

"No." She said simply. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"I don't have a choice, sweetheart. I can't get out."

"I thought you said your father wasn't pushing you to become a Death Eater. You told me he had pretty much given up."

"He didn't mention it in any of his letters for a while. But I just received one from him last night, explaining what was to happen this summer. I am to go with him and see the Dark Lord. Who will in turn decide whether I am worthy or not of becoming a Death Eater."

"Well, maybe you wont have to become one." She said quickly before he could stop her.

"You aren't naïve, Gin. I know you know that wont happen. If he decides I can't be a Death Eater then he will kill me. It's as simple as that."

"There has to be a way around this. Don't you get a choice?"

"You know I don't." He replied, helplessly. She had tears forming in her eyes and for once he knew he couldn't say or do a damn thing to fix it. He was stuck and as long as she was with him, she was too. But to tell her that now, seemed heartless. He would wait until the last possible moment. He didn't want to ruin their last days together.

The train began to slow down and within a minute was completely stopped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the entrance to Draco and Ginny's compartment.

"Come on, you two. Mum and Dad are waiting for us." Ron said holding the compartment door open and waiting for them to leave.

"The train just stopped a moment ago, Ron." Ginny responded standing up. She bent down to pick up her trunk, but a hand was already on the handle. She looked up and her eyes locked with the emerald eyes she was seeing every night when she slept. A blush crept up her cheeks and she looked away quickly.

"I'll take that for you, Gin." Harry said courteously.

"Thanks." She mumbled softly. Her mind swam with the images of their last dream encounter. She could almost feel his lips on hers.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Draco asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Perfect, darling." She replied walking out of the compartment behind the trio. The only thing she could do now was to hope and pray these dreams would go away. Because now they weren't only affecting her sleep, but they were affecting her everyday life too.

----------

Later that night, Ginny and Draco sat in the Weasley's spacious living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in bed and the trio was upstairs in Ron's room. The Burrow was a temporary stop before they went to live at Order Headquarters. Ginny figured the only reason they came home was to see what Mr. Weasley would do about Draco. Speaking of which, Mr. Weasley had been surprisingly cordial at dinner and he had yet to grill Draco about his daughter. Ginny was pleasantly surprised at her father's change in attitude and Draco was really liking his temporary abode.

"I love your parents." Draco said suddenly breaking the silence of the room.

"Do you?" She asked shocked.

"They are so warm and inviting. I mean, even your father who isn't fond of me or my family was still nice."

"My mom thinks you are great. But a little too thin, if you couldn't tell. Good thing you aren't staying here all summer or she could tack on at least 15 pounds."

"Well even with the food, you and your brothers are surprisingly thin. With how much you guys eat, you should each weigh 300 pounds. Especially Ron. He looked like he was eating for 10." Draco chuckled.

"I'm not sure how we manage to do it. It must be magic." She replied smiling lightly. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her nearer. "Thanks for coming home with me Draco."

"I like being here. Maybe I will never leave."

"I wouldn't object." She kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. A tiny pang of sadness caused him to look away from her soft brown eyes. He cared so much about her and she cared about him. How could he ever leave her?

"I think it is time, we went to bed." She stood up and held out her hand. He took it and stood up as well.

"I'll walk you up to your room, Gin."

"And where do you think you are going after that?" She asked, seduction clearly on her mind.

"I can't stay in your room. Your father will skin me alive." He paused. "Not to mention Hermione is sleeping in your room."

"No she isn't. She is taking Fred and George's old room. And you were going to sleep in Percy's old room, but if we are quiet you can stay in mine. No one will know."

"Ginny…"

"A silencing charm and a locking charm should do, Mr. Malfoy." She said ignoring his hesitancy. His beautiful and unbelievably sexy girlfriend was asking him to spend the night with her in her bed. How could he refuse?

"Alright." He said grudgingly. "If that's what you want."

She kissed his neck lightly and then led him upstairs.

----------

"_Oh Harry." She moaned her orgasm washing over her. He thrust into her one last time, sending her completely over the edge with a loud gasp escaping her lips. His body collapsed next to her. Sweat and lust were the only things that cloaked their naked bodies. _

"_You are absolutely amazing." He breathed out, brushing a light kiss on her shoulder. She took his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. _

"_Harry Potter, you are the best man I have ever met." He smiled and kissed her quickly._

"_Ginny Weasley, you are the best woman I have ever met." He replied. He reached down to the bottom of the bed and pulled the blankets over their forms. She snuggled in next to him and sighed. He felt amazing against her and she knew this was exactly what love was supposed to feel like._

_"__I'm glad we got to spend my last night here together." Harry said._

_"I'll be here when you get back. Don't worry. I'm not giving up on you now or ever." She looked up at him and smiled. "You'll kick Voldemort's ass, Harry. I know it."_

_"I hope so." He said chuckling. He placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. Within moments, sleep had overcome them both._

----------

Ginny's eyes snapped open, a loud knocking on her door waking her up. She looked to her left and saw Draco, asleep in just his boxers. And she had on an oversized t-shirt that barely covered her body. This couldn't be good.

"Um...who is it?" She called nudging Draco next to her. No one answered. Draco groaned and rolled over, not even bothering to ask why she had bugged him. She hit him again.

"What, Gin?" He asked annoyed that she had once again interrupted his sleep.

"Someone is at the door." She whispered.

"Then answer it." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No shit Sherlock, but you aren't supposed to be in here."

"I think she must still be asleep, Ron." A voice from outside the door called.

"Tell her to get her ass up and get down here for breakfast!" Ron yelled back.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" She said. No answer. "Why can't they hear me?"

"The silencing charm." Draco replied. He silently lifted it. Ginny repeated her previous statement and heard Harry repeat what she said to Ron. Draco stood up when he heard Harry's footsteps retreat.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, darling." She stood up after him and kissed him. "Thanks again for a wonderful evening."

"Every night I spend with you is wonderful." He replied and hugged her tightly.

"One of these days, those cheesy lines are going to make me vomit."

"Romance is completely lost on you, Ginny Weasley." He smirked and walked out the door.

Breakfast was for the most part quiet. Ron and Harry were eyeing Draco suspiciously. Harry had went to check on Ginny's progress and saw Draco walking out in just his pj pants. Needless to say, he told Ron and now the both of them were worried that Ginny was in fact sleeping with the enemy.

"So what are you two up to today?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny and Draco as she piled more food onto their plates.

"Not completely sure, yet. But after breakfast we are going to take a walk." She answered. Draco squeezed her knee under the table and Ginny jumped. Ron stopped shoveling food in his mouth long enough to say, "Good. We'll join you then."

"We don't need a babysitter, Weasley." Draco responded glaring in his direction.

"I don't trust you with my sister, Malfoy."

"Oh Ron. Let the kids go together. They'll be fine." Molly said sternly. Ron opened his mouth to protest again but the look on his mother's face stopped him.

"Fine." He muttered barely audible. Draco smirked and Ginny smiled softly. Harry hid his laughter under his breath and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"If he does anything to her mate, we can just kill him when he gets back." Harry suggested.

"Right." He answered standing up from the table. Harry winked at Ginny and then followed his friend out of the kitchen. Ginny smiled weakly and then stood up as well. She took her plate and Draco's and put them into the sink.

"Shall we, then?" She held out her hand waiting for him to take it. He stood and kissed her hand, before wrapping an arm around her waist. They walked out of the house and down the lane.

"Anything important you want to show me on this walk?"

"Not really. I just thought this would be the only time, we could be alone without having the prying ears of the trio around."

"Very true." He replied. They both became silent. Draco knew what she wanted to talk about, but he didn't really want to discuss it.

"What are you going to tell my father?" And there it was. She had asked the question he had been dreading.

"I don't know, Ginny. Everything is so unbelievably complicated."

"And I thought it was hard being friends with Harry. Always thinking that at any time something could happen to him or someone in my family." She paused and he pulled her closer. "But this might actually be worse. My father won't accept the fact that you don't have a choice, Draco. He won't let us be together. I don't want that to happen." Her voice broke from the emotions she was keeping inside. She didn't want to cry or be weak anymore. She needed to stay strong for Draco. He stopped walking and looked into her watery brown eyes. He knew she was keeping her feelings hidden.

"Ginny, I didn't sleep well last night. In fact, I laid there after you feel asleep for like 3 hours, thinking. And I have come to a decision. Not one I think you will like, but I have come to it none the less."

"Just be honest with me, Draco." She whispered.

"I think I should leave. I don't think I should stay here anymore. I am practically in the middle the Order and in a few short weeks I will be a Death Eater."

"We can do something, Draco. I know we can. We can talk to the Order and they can hide you."

"I don't want to hide from my problems, Ginny. I just need to face them head on and get them over with."

"And then what? You go to Azkaban for being a convicted Death Eater. Is that honestly better than hiding and being with me?" She was pleading now. He knew this wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that he would give up his family and everything and be with her. But it wasn't that easy.

"No of course its not. But even if I go into hiding, my father will find me and kill me. He is in some ways worse than the Dark Lord. I'm not safe no matter what I do. But…"

"But what?"

"If I leave and join the Death Eaters, you will be safe. If I stay and hide, they will come after both of us, Gin. I can't have them doing anything to you. It wouldn't be fair."

"I don't care about being safe, Draco! I care about being with you. No matter what." She took his hand in hers and let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"I can't let anything happen to you, Ginny. And me being here is obviously putting you in a lot of danger. I need to leave."

"Draco, if you leave what happens to us then?" She sniffled and tried to regain some amount of composure. He took a deep breath and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry." He said when they parted. "I love you so much, Ginevra Weasley. But if we stay together, you'll still be in danger."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, Draco?! I don't care about being in danger. I care about being with you."

"I know! But I can't live with myself knowing something could happen to you. It's for the best." He turned away from her, sighing. "I will never find anyone like you."

"No, Draco, please."

"And hopefully in the future we can be together." He faced her again and saw how sad she was. "My heart belongs to you and no one else. No matter what." He wiped some tears off her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"Come on, don't do this." She said when he pulled away. "Everything was finally going great between you and I. And now you just decide its over? I wont let you do this."

"I have to do this." He paused for a few moments. "Tell me you wont be with anyone else, Ginny."

"Stop it, you aren't going anywhere." She replied stubbornly.

"Say it, please. Before I go." He closed his eyes, to keep his emotions from showing.

"You can't just leave me here. What am I supposed to tell my family?"

"Tell them, I'm an ass that broke their daughter's heart."

"You aren't an ass."

"Tell me you wont be with anyone else." He repeated.  
"I wont be with anyone else." She whispered, "You are the only man for me."

"I love you. Always remember that." He said before kissing her one final time.

"I love you too." And before she could protest or even look at him properly, he was gone.

((A/N: So what do you think? You honestly cannot be too brutal or too critical. Anyway, thanks for reading.))

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

** Hello all! I am updating so quickly! You should be proud. But it is kinda bittersweet. I am getting into my last week of school and I have loads of work to do. So dont expect Chapter 3 up until maybe the end of next week or the week after. This chapter is extra long, so hopefully it will tide you over until then. I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciated it and I will take all of your suggestions into consideration. I am so glad that you guys didnt hold back in your reviews and I want you to keep up with it. I take criticism surprisingly well.lol. Anywho, enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2

Ginny walked slowly back up to her house. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes and her breath came in short rasps. She reached the back door and paused, her hand on the knob. She wiped her eyes, trying to rid some of the signs that she was upset. She wasn't really interested in talking to anyone about what just happened. All she wanted to do was run to her room and hide for as long as she could. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen, which thankfully was empty. She walked slowly towards her room and she was right outside the door when someone found her.

"Ginny." Harry said walking up behind her. She didn't turn to look at him because she knew he would know she was upset.

"Hey Harry."

"Where's Draco?" He asked walking up next to her. She looked at the floor and then finally up to him. "Have you been crying?"

"I..." She said before her sobs broke through instead. She opened her door and flung herself down on her bed, her face in her pillow. She heard the door close and lock and then she felt Harry's hand on her back.

"What happened, Ginny? Did he do something to hurt you?" She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself and not exactly acheiving it. She hated herself for crying. She felt like such a stupid girl when she did it. She sat up slowly. He put an arm around her, and she didnt protest. She needed to be comforted so much right now.

"He left." She whispered.

"Why would he do that?" He wrapped his other arm around her body and pulled her against him. Her tears were slowing, but her breathing was still erratic. She tried to slow her breathing, stalling for time. She didn't know what to tell him. The truth? Or should she make up something? She sat up and looked at the boy sitting in front of her. His concern was evident in his features and she realized that after everything they had been through, if anyone could accept the truth it was him.

"He said that he couldn't stay here anymore. He has to become a Death Eater soon and for him to stay involved with me would only put me in danger." She wiped some more tears from her cheeks and waited for Harry's response.

"He's right as much as I hate to admit it. You would be in danger. But, hell, you are in danger just being a Weasley." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "So he is going to be a Death Eater for sure?" Ginny was almost surprised at how calm he was, but then she realized that Draco becoming a Death Eater wasnt exactly the shock of the century.

"He said that the Dark Lord will decide if he is worthy or not. And if he is, then he will become one and if he isn't…he will be killed." She replied her voice scarce.

"That is usually the way Voldemort works, sadly." He rubbed her hand softly. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"I just cant believe he is gone. What if I never see him again?"

"If he loves you like I believe he does, he won't be able to stay away."

"Don't tell anyone, Harry. Please. I don't want my parents to know that he is a Death Eater. I will make up something to tell them and everyone else. You are the only one who knows."

"I can't not tell the Order about him being a Death Eater." Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Please, Harry. Just wait. At least until we know for sure."

"And how are we supposed to know for sure?" Harry asked, skeptical.

"You always know when new people become Death Eaters. You will be able to find out. But until then, please don't tell anyone." She pouted slightly and he sighed dejectedly.

"Fine." He replied. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "But if I think this information is important for the Order to know, I will tell them."

"Alright."

----------

Lunch passed without any questions about Ginny's whereabouts. She stayed in her room for hours just staring at the ceiling, feeling sorry for herself. She missed Draco already and it had only been a few hours. She had tried to write him a letter several times before thinking better of it. If she contacted him she knew it would only make him angrier. So she would wait. For what she wasn't sure. But she figured sooner or later he would get in contact with her. Now all she could do was wait.

----------

"Come on Gin." Harry said opening the door and pulling her up off the bed. "Come down and eat dinner. You haven't eaten since this morning and your entire family is worried about you."

"I'm not in the mood, Harry." She replied sitting back down on her bed.

"You have to eat something. Your mom sent me up here with the order to bug you until you come down."

"Have they asked about Draco yet?" She asked meekly.

"Well, yes and no." He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "They kinda already knew."

"What?! How would they know? You are the only one I told."

"Ron looked out the kitchen window and saw Draco disapparate and you crying. He kinda assumed that he dumped you. He just doesn't know why."

"Great. So I get to go downstairs and listen to Ron gloat about how he was right all along." Harry knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"No one will say anything. Your mom already told him to let it go." He smiled. "Not to mention, I told him that I would kick his ass if he said anything."

"Did you really say that?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. But he just laughed it off. Idiot thinks he is tougher than me." He laughed and stood up, pulling her up with him. "Come on." She reluctantly followed Harry out the door and down to the dinner table. She sat down next to him and waited to see what would be said.

"Hey sweetheart. How's my little girl?" Mr. Weasley, Arthur, asked kissing her on top of the head before sitting down across from her.

"I'm okay, dad." She replied quietly.

"Now honey, I know you don't want to talk about it, but why did Draco leave?" Mrs. Weasley, Molly, asked.

"His father found out he was here." Ginny said quickly. Sitting in her room all afternoon, she tried thinking of an excuse, but for some reason she couldn't come up with a good one.

"So he went running home to Daddy, did he?" Ron asked laughing.

"No. He didn't have a choice, Ron. His father is a Death Eater and would have no problem using an unforgivable curse on him." She sighed. "And plus he said him being here, put me in danger."

"It's better if you aren't involved with him, Ginny. Now, I'm not going to say that Draco is a Death Eater, but his father is. And it would only have been a matter of time before he would have put a stop to the relationship." Arthur finished.

"I know, Dad. But it still hurts." She replied. "I really love him."

"It'll get better, Gin." Harry put his arm around her and hugged her against his body. Hermione and Ron shared a glance across the table. It was evident to them that this is what Harry had been waiting for. But in Harry's mind, he just wanted to be a good friend to her. And if things happened to progress in that direction, then he obviously wouldn't argue.

That evening after dinner had been finished and cleaned up, Ginny sat in the living room by the fire reading one of her books on Quidditch. When something was on her mind, Quidditch helped to offer a relief. Her parents had just retired for the night and Ron and Hermione were out on the back porch, canoodling and whatnot. And Harry was sitting across the room reading the Daily Prophet. He spent at least an hour a day reading every newspaper he could get his hands on; looking for any sign of Voldemort's whereabouts or activities.

"Another night with no activity." He said folding up the paper and placing it on the coffee table.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Good. Or bad. Kind of like the calm before the storm." He placed his hand absentmindedly on his scar. "From what I can sense, things are getting stronger for them. Its only a matter of time, unfortunately."

"When are you leaving to go to Headquarters?" She asked sitting up on the couch and placing her book next to the discarded Prophet.

"The plan is for all of us to go there next week. But if something happens before, then we will be leaving sooner."

"All of us are going?"

"Yes. You wouldn't expect your parents to stay at the Burrow when a war is raging."

"I don't really like it there, though. I never know what is going on and all anyone will say is, 'you're too young to do anything, so there's no need to trouble yourself'. I hate it."

"Don't worry. I will keep you well informed, Gin. Plus it doesn't matter if you like it. At least you are safe." He patted her knee gently and yawned.

----------

_"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked when she turned around and found him standing in her doorway. She had been packing for Hogwarts._

_"I wanted to come see you before you left for school." He walked into the room and lifted her trunk off the bed._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Spending our last night until the holidays together." He kissed her softly, wrapping her up in his arms. She pressed her body against him and opened her mouth, urging him forward. He slipped his tongue in and found hers. She moaned appreciatively and began walking backwards towards her bed. They tumbled onto it, their kiss breaking._

_"Smooth, Ginny." Harry said laughing. He kissed her nose and then traveled slowly down to her neck._

_"Not there." She whispered. She was ticklish there and he knew that. A few giggles escaped her mouth as his lips lightly brushed against her. He traveled down to the nape of her neck and sucked gently on her supple skin. "Oh, Harry." She moaned. He sniggered slightly, stopping to look up into her eyes. "Why did you stop?"_

_"I want to ask you something." He asked sitting up._

_"Anything." She replied pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him again._

_"I need my mouth, ya know." He mumbled, trying to separate himself from her. She giggled and pulled away._

_"Ask away, my love."_

_"What is going to happen with us?"_

_"While I'm at Hogwarts? After I leave Hogwarts? Now?"_

_"All three I guess." She could tell he was getting uncomfortable._

_"Well now, we are getting ready to have sex. While I am at school, I will be dreaming of you. And after Hogwarts, I am going to spend the rest of my life with you." She answered kissing his forehead._

----------

Ginny woke up a few hours later and opened her eyes. It was still dark out, but she assumed it was close to morning. The fire in front of her was glowing eerily. Where was she? She sat up and felt an arm slide off her shoulders. She looked to her right and saw Harry asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch, his glasses askew. Her mind was still groggy, but she vaguely remembered talking to Harry for half the night. She must have fallen asleep. She stood up slowly and felt her head aching for her to return to sleep. She wanted to go to her room, before anyone woke up. All she kept thinking was that not only did she dream about Harry, but she woke up next to him as well. She walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water before going upstairs to bed. She got out a cup, filled it with water, and then began to walk upstairs. When she walked past Percy's old room, she heard movement. Pausing, her heart skipped a few beats.

"Shit." She thought to herself, her mind reeling with possible things to do. She felt in her pants pockets, but then realized she left her wand in her room. "Be brave, Ginny and check it out." Her mind said, urging her to do something. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"Is someone in here?" She asked timidly.

----------

Draco appeared in his room at Malfoy Manor. He had just left Ginny standing in the middle of the road crying over him. He always made her cry. It didn't matter now, though. He couldn't hurt her anymore. Now he was only hurting himself. He sprawled out on his bed and let all of the emotions he suppressed wash over him. He hadn't cried in years, and today would be no different. He wouldn't cry over something he couldn't change. He had made the right decision. Even if it didn't feel like it right now. Laying in that bed next to her and watching her sleep made him realize just how much staying with her wasn't fair. She needed to be safe and enjoying her summer. Not dodging the Dark Lord and worrying over him.

"Well that's a lie." His mind scoffed. "She is going to worry over me whether we are together or not."

But at least if they weren't together, she would be in less danger. He loved her and didn't want her to fear for her life.

"I thought I heard someone apparate in." A shrill voice said from his door.

"Hello Mother." He replied not even bothering to look up at her.

"Draco, darling, I thought you were staying at the Zabini's for a few days. Your father and I were going to go to France for the weekend." She answered sitting down on the bed next to him.

"The Dark Lord will let his most faithful Death Eater go to France, when the war is growing stronger?"

"Your father has an important errand to run for him. Don't ask so many questions." Her voice was stern and sounded much like the female version of his father.

"Sorry Mother. Have fun."

"It is not fun, son. It's business. Now while we are gone, you will remain in this house. No guests and remember we are just an apparation away." She stood up and then before leaving said, "Your father hasn't used the Cruciatus in awhile and if you slip up, he wont be afraid to knock some sense into you."

"Yes ma'am." He responded tiredly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep fairly quickly. His dreams were filled with a certain red haired beauty. One dream in particular replayed their first together after Christmas Break. And when he awoke a few hours later, his mood was slightly elated. He felt like apparating to the Burrow and bringing her to his empty mansion for a little alone time. But he knew that would only make their separation harder. He stood up and walked to his giant oak dresser. He would take a cold shower, relieve some of the sexual tension building up inside him, and then have dinner. He opened the top drawer and found nothing there. Frantic, he began to look in the other drawers as well.

"Where the bloody hell are my clothes?" He asked aloud to himself. He sat down on his bed angrily. His clothes were at Ginny's still. "Damn it." He mumbled. He was without clothes until he could pick up his trunk. But how was he to get it? He couldn't exactly just ask Ginny to bring them to him or to apparate them to him. He didn't even know how to do that. Sure there was the Accio charm, but his trunk would probably go crashing through their house and hit someone in the head or something. He would have to go get it. It was the only option. He stood up to apparate and then realized that it was around dinner time. He couldn't just waltz into the Weasley home, pick up his stuff, and leave. He would have to go when everyone was asleep, that way he could get in and out without being seen.

----------

Ginny took another step into the room. It was dark, but the moon cast a sliver of light big enough for her to see someone standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to walk into a dark room without a wand?" The person asked smugly.

"Draco." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Ginny." He said untangling her arms and stepping away from her. "How could you walk into this room, without your wand? It could have been a Death Eater coming for Potter."

"I'm sorry. I must not have been thinking." She stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my stuff. I got home and realized I had no clothes."

"So you just came to get your clothes and leave? You weren't even going to talk to me?" She asked sadly.

"I couldn't talk to you. Because I knew if I did, I wouldn't want to stop." He said. He looked into her eyes. Those brown eyes that gave away every thought and feeling she had. And right now, even in the dimly lit room, he could tell she missed him. And he could tell that she was so close to crying, but wasn't letting herself.

"Don't leave again." She whispered.

"I have to, Ginny." He said his voice barely audible.

"Then at least stay for a little bit, please." She kept her voice soft and collected. She really wanted to grab him and do ungodly things to him, but obviously that wasn't a good idea.

"It wont do us any good. It will only make our relationship or lack there of harder." He responded reasonably.

"Who cares, Draco? It has only been a few hours and already I miss you. I have been trying to be strong, but I can't take it. I will not let you ruin our lives."

"I'm not ruining our lives. I'm ruining mine." He said chuckling.

"It's not funny." She replied angrily.

"I'm not saying it is, my dear, I was merely laughing at the absurdity of my life right now."

"You honestly say the oddest things." She said, feeling a little less angry. He always had a way of saying something to completely make her forget why she was made earlier.

"Yes but its part of why you love me." He said smirking. He wanted to give into his feelings so much. He was so close to wrapping his arms around her and smothering her. It had been less then a day since he left her standing outside, with tears running down her face and already here they were. On the brink of forgetting everything they fought about this morning. This was the way things usually worked for them. They would get so ungodly angry with the other, and then what seemed like minutes later they were laughing or even better, having make up sex.

"I do love you. And you love me. That's why we should be together." She watched as he sat down on his trunk, obviously defeated.

"Its not that easy, Ginny. There are so many things to consider. We can't just do what we want and not think about the consequences."

"It is that easy. When people want to be together they do whatever they can to be together. They don't stop and think about everyone else, they think about what they want."

"Love is not selfish, Gin. If we were meant to be together, then we would be."

"The only thing stopping us from being together is you! No one else is stopping us. And yes it would have been difficult but we could have made it through. You're just being a pussy and giving up." She said her rage showing. She couldn't yell since her entire family was in bed, but she wanted to get her point across.

"A pussy? Did you honestly just say that I am being a pussy?" He suppressed a small laugh. "Ginny Weasley just called me a pussy. I didn't think those words would ever escape your lips."

"Don't turn this into a joke, Draco. I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry." He said his face still straining to keep his laughter under the surface.

"No you aren't, you prick." She now felt that insulting him was the only thing that might make him realize how angry she really was.

"Stop spewing out insults. They aren't going to help this situation, darling." He stood up and walked towards her. Her eyes softened suddenly, but as quickly as they faltered, they were back to their previous appearance.

"I'm really angry at you, Draco." She said, hoping her voice sounded sincere.

"I know you are. And I'm sorry."

"If you were truly sorry, then you wouldn't be doing this to me."

"This argument feels very cyclical. It's not going anywhere." He said putting his hands on her hips and pushing her against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"What we both want to do." He leaned in and tugged on her lip gently. He felt her body respond by becoming less rigid, but he knew she wouldn't give in that easy. "I love you, Ginny. And I miss you like all hell."

"We shouldn't do this, Draco." She said pushing him off of her. It took all her will power not to just let him kiss her, but she didn't want to give up her fight now.

"I spent the last few minutes saying that, and now that I have given in, you won't?"

"What is it going to help? We will both be less horny and that's about it. And then what happens? Tomorrow we both go back to our separate lives. Our lives where we cant be together as you say."

"You make no sense, Ginny Weasley. You are changing your mind left and right." He paused for what seemed like an eternity, but was really a few seconds. "What do you want to happen, Ginny?"

She sighed annoyed. "I want us to be together. I don't want to just have sex with you. I don't care about you being a Death Eater or about me being a Weasley. I just want to be with you and enjoy the time we have together."

"Okay." He answered simply.

"Okay?" She asked, her eyes almost bugging out of her head. "Seriously?"

"Yes. If that is what you want then that is what you shall get."

"Why the sudden change in heart?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I never said I didn't want to be with you, Ginny. And this entire time I was telling myself that if we weren't together then you would be better off. But obviously, that is not the case. So if this is what you want…"

"It is what I want." She smiled broadly.

"And you know that you are going to be in grave danger if anyone finds out?"

"Yes."

"But you have to promise me something."

"Okay."

"If anything happens and I tell you not to contact me or to leave your house or anything, you must do as I say." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I..."

"You either agree to this or we don't even try it."

"Okay. I'll do whatever you say."

"Thank you." He put an arm around her waist and leaned in so his mouth rested against her ear. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Please." She giggled quickly before his lips were on hers. She felt her knees weaken and her heart skip a beat. It was perfect. He pulled away slowly and pushed a soft curl out of her eyes.

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe from the Dark Lord. But you have to do your part. You cannot tell a soul. Not Granger. Not Lovegood. And especially not Potter."

"I won't. I promise." She smiled. "Now can we stop talking already?"

"Anxious much?" He asked laughing.

"Shut up." She said blushing slightly.

"Well, I have the perfect place to go." He said, pulling out his wand. " I promise to have you back before anyone knows you are gone."

"I trust you." She said before taking his hand. In one swift movement, they were apparating. And a few seconds later, they were standing in an expensive looking bedroom. One with a huge oak dresser.

**_ ((A/N: Okay, now I am sure that some of you are going to be mad with the way it ended. But know that this is what I wanted to happen and I know where the story is going...well at least for the next chapter or two anyway. So review once again and I do really hope that you liked this chapter.))_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long space between updates. I wrote this chapter in one night, which is weird for me and I wasnt exactly sure if I liked it. But here it is anyway, so if you dont like it, then please say something. I know I say this a lot. But I am overly critical of my writing and am hardly ever satisfied. And plus I just read the best fic ever called Draconis and Ginevra by cinnamon badge. If you guys are looking for a truly AMAZING fic, then check it out! That story made me realize just how not good my story is. lol. But enough self bashing. On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"Up! Rise and Shine!" Ginny said poking Draco in the ribs.

"Ouch that does hurt you know." He said opening one eye and looking at her, obviously annoyed at being woken up. "Why is that all of a sudden you have adopted this annoying habit of waking me up?"

"Because you sleep way too much. And besides it is nearly ten o clock and you told me that you would have me home before anyone noticed I was gone. And for your information, Mr. Malfoy, I usually don't sleep past eleven."

"Then we have an hour." He responded closing his eye. "Sleepy time." Ginny laughed. And Draco's stomach did a flip-flop. He loved her laugh. It was so warm and bubbly and every time she did it, it reminded him just how much he loved her. "And besides with all the heartbreak you are suffering on account of me, your family will expect you do some moping around. It's only natural."

"I don't mope. I didn't mope when Harry broke up with me last year and I wont mope now." She said stubbornly. She didn't want to look like the weak girl who falls apart because her boyfriend broke up with her. Well for more than a day at least.

"Your family is going to expect you to be upset. The last thing we need is for them to be suspicious." He replied.

"I know. But…"

"But what Gin? You know they can't know. That was the deal remember? No one can find out." He paused and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. " I know you don't like lying to your parents. And I don't particularly like making you lie to them. But this is what you wanted."

"And you don't?" She asked pointedly.

"Now I didn't say that. You know I love you. But you also know that this is not going to be easy. We are going to have to sneak around. And I know I am putting you in danger, which I hate."

"I made the decision. Not you. I'm a tough girl, Draco. I think I have proven that on more than one occasion. I'm not scared of what could happen to me. I'm scared of what is going to happen to you." She stopped and took his hand in hers, fiddling with it nervously. "That's why I wish you would reconsider this whole Death Eater thing. You aren't the killing type. You have said that yourself."

"I know. But we've been through this before. If I don't go through with this my father will kill me. I mean, before my parents left, my mother warned me not to disobey any rules or else I would be punished when they returned. That's how serious he is about me following his rules. If he can torture me for breaking a rule as simple as don't leave the house, then he can definitely kill me for ruining his master plan." Draco said this calmly, surprising Ginny. He talked about Unforgivable curses like he had encountered them many times.

"Has your father ever used the Cruciatus on you before?" She asked slowly. Draco looked at her nervously. What would she think of him if she knew about his childhood?

"I don't want to say that my father throws it about all the time. But yes, he has used that on me."

"Could you tell me about it?"

"You really want to know?" He asked surprised that she would want to hear the horrible details of his past.

"Yeah." She kissed his hand gently, showing him that she wanted to understand. She figured that knowing about Draco's childhood would make understanding his decisions better.

"Well, the first time I can remember it being used was when I was 8. My father had refused to buy me a broom. So I threw a tantrum and shattered my mother's expensive dinner dishes with my anger, not on purpose of course. And my father yelled at me about controlling my magic, so as a lesson he used the Cruciatus curse on me. He used it everytime I failed. And it took me a long time to learn how to control my accidental magic, so you can imagine how many times he used it" He stopped and looked at Ginny. She had a look of compassion on her face. It unnerved him. "Don't pity me, Gin."

"I'm not. I just never realized how evil Lucius could be." She replied softly. "I can't believe you had to go through that."

"I just learned not to get in my father's way and to control my impulses."

"You were only 8. All eight year olds do magic accidentally. It shouldn't be punished."

"That's how your family works. Not mine. In my home, insubordination of any kind, unintentional or not, is to be squelched. And my parents decided that physical discipline was the way to go."

"I know you are scared of what your father will say or do, Draco, but..."

"Scared?" He cut in almost disgustedly. "I am not scared of my father or what he could do to me. I just don't want to give him a reason to kill me. If I do then I will never see you again." He thought his last sentence would stop her from continuing any further, but he was wrong.

"But what if you die at Voldemort's hands or at the hands of the Order? How is that any better?"

"It's not. But it is the only choice I can make." He got out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you home. You said you needed to get home, so come on."

"Right now?" She asked incredulously. "We were in the middle of a conversation."

"And now we are finished. So go ahead and put your clothes on." He replied as he began putting on his shoes.

"You have got to be kidding me, Draco. Why don't you ever want to talk about your family life?"

"Because it sucked, Ginny. And I don't want to live in the past." He stood up and looked at her expectantly. "Come on. I need to get my trunk out of Percy's room, since I forgot it last night." Ginny stood up and pulled her clothes on as well. She was upset with him for not being open about himself. He eas finally open about his feelings for her, but every time she asked him about his family, he would give a little, then pull away.

"You can't keep running away from your past. Sooner or later you will have to talk about it."

"Not today." He held out his hand and waited for her to take it.

"You infuriate me, you know that?" She said grasping his hand.

"Yes, I know. And you drive me crazy. So I think we are equal." He kissed her temple quickly before they were apparating. They appeared in Percy's room, seconds later.

"You do realize that eventually, if we are going to get any closer, we have to talk about your past." She whispered holding on to his shoulders, to steady herself. She really didn't like side along apparation. She had only done it a small handful of times, but each time it left her with a queasy stomach and a feeling of dizziness.

"Are you okay?" He asked ignoring her statement. He brought his hand up to her flushed cheek.

"I'm fine." She said moving her face away from his touch.

"Don't be mad at me because I won't talk about my family with you. I don't like my family and I don't like talking about my childhood. It wasn't full of love and silly pranks and fun. It was scary and horrible and I don't want to relive it." Ginny sighed angrily and looked at him. His eyes showed nothing. He had put up a wall in front of his emotions, deliberately keeping her out.

"I hate it when you shut me out, Draco."

"It's one thing I don't want to talk about. It doesn't change our relationship or how I feel about you."

"If you really loved me, you would have no problem letting me into your life. All aspects of your life. I've let you into my life. I haven't hid a thing from you. But all you do is hide from me."

"I do not hide things from you. I have told you more in the past 9 months than I have ever told another living soul. That should prove to you that I love you." He stared at the girl in front him, not believing that she was being so pushy about this. "Why do you want to know so bad anyway?"

"Because I feel like I don't know you Draco. Sure I know what and whom you do and don't like. I know a bunch of superficial things about you. But sometimes I don't understand you. And I feel like for me to fully understand you I need to know about your family life."

"You know more than just superficial things, Ginny." He was growing irritated with this conversation. He wanted it to end. "I'm not pushing you away or deliberately kicking you out of my life. I am just not ready to talk about this." She opened her mouth and paused. She didn't know what to say to him. "Ginny, I don't want to fight about this. Just let it go, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled reluctantly. She didn't want to fight either. And standing in Percy's old bedroom with her family scattered around the house was the last place an argument should take place.

"I'll owl you later and see when you want to meet next?" He asked hopefully wrapping one arm around her small waist.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied, a tiny smile appearing on her lips. She would just let it go for now and maybe they could talk about it again. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He smiled as he pulled away and hugged her.

"See you later, my love." And a second later him and his trunk were gone. Ginny stood there staring at the spot where he had been standing for a few moments. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Happy that he loved her? Angry that he still wasn't being open with her? She settled on feeling confused, because that seemed to be the only thing she could decide on.

----------

Ginny walked downstairs and into the dining area where Molly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting and eating breakfast. She took the seat next to Harry and poured some orange juice into her glass.

"Hey Gin. How are you this morning?" Harry asked casually.

"Alright, I guess. I slept pretty well." She took a sip and looked around the table deciding what to eat. "Sorry I slept so late."

"Not a problem, Ginny dear." Molly responded, sitting the Daily Prophet down on the table.

"Everyone needs a late morning every once in a while." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Yeah sis. And now that you are awake maybe we can get you practicing for next year, Captain." Ron said muffled by his porridge.

"There are plenty of people on the team who are better for the position than I am Ron. I doubt I will get chosen."

"There's almost no doubt about it, Ginny. You were a brilliant Seeker and Chaser." Harry patted her on the back fondly. She smiled in spite of herself.

"So what do you say Gin? After breakfast?" Ron asked again.

"We have all summer to work on this. We don't have to play this morning." She replied finally deciding on some toast and jam to eat.

"But it will help get your mind off the break up." Ron said, receiving a nudge in the side from Hermione. "What? It will."

"It's okay, Hermione. Ron just likes to remind me that he was right all along." Ginny gave Ron a dirty look.

"That's not what Ron meant, sweetheart." Molly said rubbing her daughter's arm soothingly.

"Of course it's what he meant, Mum. He likes for me to know he was right. And sadly enough he was." Ginny took a bite, chewed, and swallowed it. "Draco took my heart and stomped all over it, just like Ron said he would."

"Ginny…" Ron started, damage control mode setting in.

"No Ron. It's fine. I'm not angry with you. I'm not doing to dwell on it anymore. He is just an ass that broke my heart." She replied. Maybe this lying thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Glad to see you've moved past the moping stage and moved onto the I hate his guts stage." Harry said smirking.

"Nice to have you back Ginny." Ron said raising his fork to her. Hermione looked at Ginny closely. Could you really move on that quickly after losing someone you loved? Ginny smiled half-heartedly and stood up.

"I'll go get a shower and get changed and then we can fly around a bit. Okay?" She said figuring this would shut Ron up.

"Awesome. Hurry up." Ron said in between bites. Harry stood up as well and followed Ginny upstairs, mumbling something about needing to get ready as well. He walked into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Harry, do you need something?" She asked while looking in her closet for something to wear.

"Yeah about last night, Ginny." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." She said turning around with a pair of jeans and a purple tank top in her hand. She rubbed his arm softly. "I had a nice time talking to you. It made me feel a lot better."

"Yeah. But when I woke up this morning you weren't there and I figured you got freaked out because we fell asleep together."

"Oh my gosh, no. I woke up and my neck hurt from the way I was sitting so I just went up to my room and slept. I'm sorry for not waking you up. But you looked so peaceful laying there." She smiled at him. And plus it didn't help that these dreams about Harry were beginning to really unnerve her. Every single time she slept she dreamt of him. And the dreams were always so full of passion and lust. They seemed almost real. And standing in her room with him so close was bringing images of Harry touching her and kissing her to her mind. A fluttering feeling erupted in the bottom of her stomach and she felt this urge that she hadn't in a while. She felt the urge to kiss Harry. Just to see if she would feel what she felt in the dream or not.

"I slept better than I have in a while honestly. It was nice Ginny. It reminded me of when we were together." He looked deep into her brown eyes. He wanted to creep into her mind and know what she was thinking, but that would be wrong. She was looking at him funny. "Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No its fine. It reminded me of that too." Her voice was soft and soothing. What was happening to her? "They are good memories."

"That they are." He watched as she stepped closer to him still. They were barely inches apart. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to kiss her more and more every moment. And it seemed to him that she wanted to as well. "I miss when we were together."

"Me too, Harry." She said before she thought about it. Harry's eyes popped open. He hadn't expected her to agree. Ginny's signature blush crept slowly up her face.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I just mean that sometimes I miss being with you. You treated me really well Harry. And now that Draco dumped me, I'm beginning to realize just how much better off I was with you." She was talking like she actually believed what she was saying. Of course she was still a little perturbed at Draco for being so secretive about his life. Not to mention their relationship was nothing but secrets and lies. But she loved him. And she needed to accept the fact that he wasn't going to readily spurt out intimate details of his life. And she wanted to be with him even in secret. But then why was she saying these things to Harry?

"Ginny, you are just upset that Draco left. I know you love him and you know you do too. Give him some time to come around." Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You know I love you Ginny. But I'm not going to take advantage of your unhappiness."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that it hurts a lot." She replied pulling away from him. He kissed her forehead and stepped away from her. Her eyes bore so much confusion. More than he was used to seeing. He was used to Ginny knowing exactly like what she wanted and going after it.

"I know. But it will get better." He smiled. "I'll let you go get in the shower. And I will see you in like 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, her embarrassment not yet subsiding.

"If it makes you feel any better, it took all my willpower not to grab your face and kiss you Ginny. Don't feel stupid." He planted a kiss on her forehead one more time.

"It doesn't make me feel an ounce better. But thanks for trying." She smiled awkwardly.

"We'll pretend it didn't happen, if that helps."

"I don't want to pretend it didn't happen." She said softly before closing the space between them and pressing her lips on his. He stumbled backward startled, but her hands on his shoulders steadied him. He kissed her back slowly, not knowing if this was the right thing to do or not. Ginny pressed her body against his and felt something she hadn't expected. It wasn't exactly what she felt in all those dreams, but it was something more than she thought it would be. She pulled away startled.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what came over me." She apologized, shame setting in once again.

"Uh…It's okay, Ginny." He replied pushing his glasses up farther on his nose. Now it was his turn to be red in the face. She shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before turning away from him and walking into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, locked it, and turned on the shower before sitting on the floor, completely overcome.

"What the hell have I done?" She asked herself aloud.

----------

Harry stood in Ginny's room for several minutes, listening to the sound of the shower and his thoughts reeling in his head. She has kissed him. Finally he walked out of her room and up to the room he shared with Ron. Hermione was sitting on his cot.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked surprised at her presence.

"Ron told me to come up and get you. Where were you?"

"Talking to Ginny." Harry said not even looking at her. He slipped his pajama shirt off and pulled on a t-shirt with a picture of the Puddlemere United Chaser, Joscelind Wadcock throwing the Quaffle through one of the goal hoops. Hermione looked away as Harry changed out of his red cotton pants and into some jeans.

"What were you talking to Ginny about that you couldn't discuss with the rest of us at breakfast, Harry?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure she was okay, with her break up and all." He said sitting down next to Hermione. He began to pull on his socks and tennis shoes.

"What aren't you telling me, Harry?"

"Nothing."

"You are a horrible liar." She replied nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"She kissed me, Mione." He said quietly.

"She what?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wider than he had ever seen them. "How did this happen?"

"We were talking last night and we fell asleep on the couch together. And when I woke up this morning she was gone. I followed her upstairs after breakfast to ask her if everything was okay between us. And she started talking about how I treated her better than Draco did and how she missed me. And the next thing I know she kisses me." He stopped and looked at Hermione. She was looking thoughtfully out the window, taking in everything that he had said.

"It's what you've been waiting for." She said quietly.

"You make it sound like I've just been waiting around for months. Waiting for them to break up so I could swoop in and take her back. That's not the case, Hermione." Harry said defensively. "I love her, yes. But I let her live her life with Draco. I wanted her to be happy and Draco made her happy. I never thought this day would come."

"But its not like you stopped it, Harry. Can't you see, she is vulnerable right now. She doesn't know what she wants."

"I know she is confused. When she said that stuff about missing me and me treating her better than Draco, I told her she was just upset. I told her he would come around. And she still kissed me. I don't know why she did it. But I am fairly certain she wanted to do it. You know Ginny. She wont do something she doesn't want to do."

"I know. But isn't it weird that yesterday she was in her room crying and missing Draco and today she is talking about him like he is the worst man on the planet and kissing you?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"She is upset and puzzled. And she will figure out what she wants soon enough."

----------

Ginny stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, feeling more miserable than before. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was so numb that she didn't even realize that she had cried while she showered. She didn't think she had any tears left. She had cried so many. She brushed her long red hair slowly, her mind having problems computing simple tasks. She had been dreaming about Harry every night for the past three weeks. And now she had kissed him. And she had felt something from it. It wasn't as strong as what she felt when she kissed Draco, but it was still something. It scared her that she felt something for someone other than Draco. She walked into her room and slipped on her socks and shoes. Ron ran past her room and yelled for her to hurry up. Ginny put her hair into a quick ponytail and looked in the mirror one last time. Before she left her room she looked out the window and saw something hovering outside of it. She walked over, flipped the latch, and opened the window letting the beautiful gray owl fly into her room. She removed the parchment from his leg.

_Down the lane at 10:00 pm._

That was all it said. Ginny folded it up and placed it into the drawer in her nightstand. She sighed and looked at the owl, it was obviously waiting for a reply. She scribbled an "I'll be there" on a spare piece of parchment and gave it to the bird. Her stomach gurgled with guilt as she thought about seeing Draco that night. What would she tell him?

(A/N: And there you go, Chapter 3. lol. Review and tell me what you think. I have half of Chapter 4 already written and after friday I have no more exams or anything. And I will be free until the end of January, so expect a lot of updates during this time. I may even start another story...I havent decided yet. xoxo)  



	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.   
**

**Wow. Sorry for the long time without an update. I hope this makes up for it. It is a little shorter than my other chapters but only by like 100 words or so. And if it helps any, I have a plot!!! I know where this entire story is going and I know how it is going to end. The only thing now is how to get there. lol. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter, since it took me forever to write it and thanks again for reading.**

Chapter 4

"I have something to tell you." Ginny said stroking his chest lightly with her fingers. They were laying in his bed a couple of nights later, covered only by the thin black sheet on his bed. They had just finished having sex and were winding down from the activity.

"You looked like you had something on your mind when I came and got you." He replied looking down into her eyes. They looked uncertain.

"Why didn't you ask then?"

"Because I figured we should at least have sex before we got into a huge fight." He said smirking at her annoyed face.

"Well, I don't think we will get into an argument. But whatever." She sat up and folded her arms across her chest, leaning back against the pillows. Draco sat up too and looked at her expectantly. "We are going to headquarters tomorrow."

"Okay?" He asked figuring there was more that she wasn't telling him.

"We are staying there from now on. And I will be there until I go back to Hogwarts. So, we wont be able to see each other. You cant just apparate in and out of headquarters. And I can't tell you where it is seeing as you are going to be a Death Eater in a few short weeks." She spat out. She looked at him and saw his jaw clench. "I just meant that if they suspect that you know anything about where we are, then they could get it out of you."

"Yeah, nice save." He shook his head. "I told you that I would never let the Dark Lord do anything to you. And that is what I meant."

"I know, Draco. But if you are being tortured, it will be hard for you not to tell."

"And why would they suspect that I know anything?"

"I'm not saying they would, but…"

"Exactly." He said interrupting her. "You are spouting out verbal abuse with no way of backing it up. What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Nothing is wrong, Draco." She held his land limply in hers. " I am just starting to realize how much things are stacked up against us."

"Welcome to reality, I guess. But I honestly thought you knew this already. I thought you knew this days ago when we made the decision to sneak around."

"I did. I just didn't realize that it wouldn't work. I wont be able to get out of Headquarters very often Draco, if at all. And you said once you become a Death Eater it will almost be impossible for you to contact me. And then I go back to Hogwarts and you can't see me then. It's not like you can just waltz into the castle and ask for me." She took a deep breath, before her rant went any further.

"First of all, I will think of a way for you to sneak out of Headquarters. It can't be that hard. Second of all, I will do everything in my power to make sure we are together before you go back to Hogwarts. And while you are in school, we will write, because I know you will be safe there. And there are always your Hogsmeade visits one weekend a month. And during Christmas, we will do our best to see each other. Don't worry."

"I am worrying, Draco." She said pouting. He smiled and placed his lips on hers, hoping that she would forget how wrong this was. He pulled away slowly, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth as he went. He had learned that she melted like a ball of wax when he did this. She moaned softly and looked up into his beautiful silver eyes. They were shining with his usual passion.

"Forget about everything right now. Forget about the war and our allegiances and where you will be staying for the rest of the summer. We will figure it all out. But right now, I want to be with you completely." He stroked her cheek lovingly and brought her face to his. He kissed her softly at first, and then deepened it. She opened her mouth for him urgently. Her need to feel him exploring her in everyway suddenly returning. Draco always made her feel so complete and fulfilled. Harry never made her feel this way. She felt love, lust, want, and need for Draco all at the same time. It constantly surprised her just how much her body ached for his, which was something her body never did with Harry. Her inner thoughts faded away as his hands began to gently massage her chest. She arched her back into his touch and groaned as his mouth left her's and traveled down to take over his hands' job. She threaded her fingers through his short blonde hair, relishing in his motions.

"You drive me crazy." She whispered before another round of moans escaped her mouth. She could feel him smirk against her skin before he began to travel lower. He gently kissed down her smooth stomach and thighs, neglecting her most intimate of places. He heard her whimper of sadness when he switched from thigh to thigh not even bothering to pay her need any attention. "Draco, please."

"What do you want, Gin?" He asked against her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

"You know what I want." He could almost feel her blush washing over her. He knew she didn't like talking too sexually, even when they were in bed.

"I want to hear you say it." He said looking up at her, discontinuing his kisses.

"I want you inside of me." She breathed out, not daring to open her eyes. He traveled up her body and kissed her on her lips seductively.

"Your wish is my command." He said softly before guiding himself into her. She sighed. He wrinkled his brow in dissatisfaction. "That won't do." He said before pushing himself hard and deep inside her. She moaned appreciatively and wrapped her legs around his waist. It only took them seconds to set a rhythm, one that was comfortable to both of them. Their bodies moved in time with each other perfectly, molding together to increase their pleasure. Draco pulled out completely before slamming back into her warmth causing her to cry out his name and grasp his shoulders, hanging on for dear life. He kissed her forehead gently and resumed his previous pace. Ginny rocked her hips with his and began to kiss his neck eagerly, hoping it would help him out. He groaned as her felt her tongue trace small circles all over his smooth pale skin. She found his sensitive spot behind his ear and gently sucked knowing that this would send him over the edge. His entire body stiffened before he shuddered, his orgasm finally coming. He moaned her name loudly and she felt herself come as well.

"I love you so much." She said while trying to slow her breathing. She brought a hand up to his face and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"I love you too." He replied untangling himself from her and laying next to her. He pulled Ginny closer to him and she settled lying with her head on his chest.

"Everything will work out." She whispered, kissing his chest lightly.

----------

_Ginny walked into the front door of the Three Broomsticks and looked around for Harry. They were meeting for lunch on a Saturday visit to Hogsmeade. She finally spotted him sitting in the farthest table in the pub, sipping a butterbeer. She smiled and made her way back to her boyfriend. He stood up when he saw her, and planted a tender kiss on her lips._

_"You look absolutely radiant, sweetheart." He said pulling out her chair for her to sit down._

_"Thank you." She said sitting and scooting closer to the table. He took the seat across from her and smiled broadly at her. "I've missed you, Harry."_

_"I've missed you too." He replied bringing her hand to his lips. "Why did you want to meet here anyway? I told you I had a room in the Inn all ready."_

_"A light lunch won't hurt." She smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I will definitely make it worth your while."_

_"I'm going to hold you to that Ginny Weasley." He said eyeing her with more want than she had ever seen. "But I think that we should save lunch until after we are done. That way we can get our strength back."_

_"Too true, my love. But, once we get into that bed, neither one of us will want to leave it to get lunch." She smiled innocently, enjoying the effect her calmness was having on her lover. He could hardly sit still he was so anxious._

_"Then we can have lunch brought to us, in bed." He stood up and looked at her expectantly. "Come on, Ginny. I can't wait any longer."_

_"I never thought you would be the first to admit that you had no self control." She said standing as well, and letting him guide her towards the door._

_"I do have self control. Just not when I am around you." He kissed her cheek softly and wrapped his arm around her waist._

----------

Ginny walked sneakily into the back door of her house. Draco had just dropped her off down the lane after their night together. She closed the back door behind her and turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing in the living room, kissing. Ginny cleared her throat, suppressing a laugh. It always made her laugh seeing Ron snog people. He looked like a suckerfish. Poor Hermione.

"Oh hey sis." Ron said pulling away, the distinct Weasley blush forming on his pale face.

"We didn't realize anyone else was up." Hermione chimed in looking just as embarrassed as Ron.

"I got up an hour ago and took a walk." Ginny replied before heading towards the stairs.

"Why are you still in your clothes from yesterday?" He asked right before Ginny could make her escape. She turned around slowly.

"Well, I just got up and threw this on real fast. That's all." She lied quickly. "When are we leaving to go to Headquarters?"

"Mum said we won't be leaving until tonight when dad gets home from the Ministry." Ron replied hastily. He was hoping Ginny would just go away so he could get back to kissing Hermione.

"Thanks." She said noting the annoyance in his voice. "Continue." She said before running up the stairs with a relieved smile on her face.

"Now where were we?" Ron asked slyly, cupping Hermione's face in his hands and bringing his lips to hers.

----------

Ginny stepped out of the shower, a half an hour later. She walked into her room, with just a towel around her body and stood before her closer, pondering on what to wear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Ron's old Chudley Cannons t-shirts. She threw them on and looked at herself in the mirror. The jeans were a little big since they used to Ron's as well and the shirt fit her surprisingly well. It must have shrunk when it was washed. She dried her hair quickly and braided it. A few strands of hair that didn't fit into the style hung around her face, enhancing her high cheekbones.

She walked over to her desk and wrote a quick note to Draco, telling him when she would be leaving for Headquarters. She had promised him that she would. He had come up with a plan for her to see him for a few days. She would tell her parents she was going to stay with Luna, when really they would be at the apartment Draco was looking at renting for himself. He figured now that he was of age and out of Hogwarts, it was time for him to leave his parent's house once and for all. He wanted to find an apartment before his parents came from France, so he was going out today. She opened the window and called Pig, telling him to take the letter to Draco. She watched as the small owl fluttered out of sight, on its way to her beloved. She hoped what she said this morning would come true. That everything would be okay. She wanted to believe that it would all work out and that their relationship would work, but with all of the problems they were encountering, it seemed almost impossible. Draco seemed so sure and she had been too at the time. But now, she just didn't know. Dating a Death Eater was dangerous and if her family ever found out it would be really horrible. Not to mention if the Death Eaters found out about their relationship, they would surely kill her, because Draco loving her would prove detrimental to their plans. She sighed sadly and sat down on her windowsill, looking out into the empty backyard. What was she even doing being with a Death Eater anyway? She was going against everything her family had taught her and told her was right. And in the back of her mind, she knew that this couldn't possibly end well.

----------

Draco stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel from the rack. He wrapped it around his waist before stepping into his room.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father." He said calmly, glancing in their direction. They were standing in the doorway of his room. "How was France?"

"Very good, son." Narcissa answered walking forward and taking a seat on her his bed.

"It must not have went too well if you were gone five more days than necessary." He replied slipping his boxers on underneath of his towel.

"We ran into some trouble that delayed our departure. But it did not stop us from accomplishing our goal." Lucius said.

"Which was what?" He asked pulling on a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. He sat down on his windowsill and watched his parents.

"All in due time, son." Lucius replied smirking. It was obvious where Draco had learned the facial expression. "We need to discuss your pending initiation." He strode across the room and took a seat in a black armchair in the corner of Draco's room.

"When is it and what exactly does it entail?"

"Narcissa, darling. Leave Draco and I alone for a few moments." Narcissa nodded her head and walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now son. I don't want you to talk about what I am about to tell you to anyone else, especially your mother. She's not strong enough to handle this information."

"Yes sir." Draco replied looking his father straight in the eye. He had learned early in life that eye contact should and would be maintained with his father at all times.

"Now Draco. After the debacle a year ago involving Albus Dumbledore, you have some ground to recover. The Dark Lord will give you a task soon and whether or not you complete this task will decide whether or not you will be a Death Eater." A grim smirk fell on his father's face when he said the last few words. It unnerved Draco to see his father show any emotion at all.

"What is this task?" Draco asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It will be revealed to you tomorrow night. You have a meeting with the Dark Lord himself. And I expect nothing but pure respect from you, boy." Lucius' eyes hardened and he stood up, his wand in his hand.

"You will get nothing but respect from me father. The Dark Lord is the only Lord I will ever serve and I do it wholeheartedly." This speech seemed to please his father and with that he left his son's room. Draco looked out of his window and out into the sky. A tiny owl was flying swiftly towards him. Draco flung open his window as fast as he could, because if he hadn't, it would have hit the glass. It hooted appreciatively and landed on Draco's arm. He untied the letter and sent the owl off without a treat or a reply. He read the letter to himself before stuffing it into the drawer next to his bed, where all of Ginny's letters were. He sat down on his bed, his worry finally beginning to overcome him. Had he made the right decision? Was this really a good idea? And what would Ginny think when she found out? These questions swirled around in his head for minutes before he finally shook them away. He stood up with his wand in his hand and apparated.

----------

"Hey Gin, pass the rolls." Ron mumbled. His mouth was full of the mashed potatoes he had just pushed in. Hermione rolled her eyes disgustedly, but a small smile played on her lips. Ginny threw a roll onto Ron's plate before putting one on her own. Everyone was sitting around the long wooden table in Grimmauld Place. Her mother and father were at the heads of the table and seated around the left side was Ginny, Harry, Lupin, and Tonks. On the right side was Ron, Hermione, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad Eye Moody. It was an odd gathering of people, but it was comforting all the same. As much as Ginny hated being in the middle of Headquarters and left out of everything, she still found comfort in knowing that so many people were working to protect her and the rest of the wizarding community.

After dinner, Ginny helped her mum wash dishes and then she sat down in the living room in front of the fireplace with her brother's Quidditch Through the Ages book. She had read it a half a dozen times, but tonight she felt like starting it again. The room was completely silent except for the random fits of giggles she would hear from the upstairs library where Ron and Hermione were doing god knows what. Her parents and the rest of the older Order members were out doing their rounds and Harry was in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. He and Ginny hadn't said a word to each other since the kiss. And she wasn't sure if she was avoiding him or if he was avoiding her, but she was sure that this time apart was sparing them a lot of awkward moments. And plus she still wasn't sure what the kiss meant. Did she like Harry? Again? Or was she just curious as to why she was having these dreams? It was all too much to think about along with all of the Draco issues. She laid her book down on the table and sat on the couch with her eyes closed and sighed sadly. Her life was spiraling into the unknown and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"Uh hey, Gin." Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry standing in the doorway from the kitchen.

"Hey Harry." She replied and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He let out a breath of relief and sat at the other end of the couch facing her. She turned her body towards him.

"We haven't talked in a couple of days so I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing okay." She paused and folded her legs beneath her. She looked up at Harry and frowned. "I'm sorry about the kiss." She whispered barely audible.

"Don't be sorry." His face broke into a thankful smile at her words. Apparently he wasn't the only one that had noticed the horrible tension this kiss had brought about. "You wanted to do it so you did. It's as simple as that."

"I was upset about Draco and all I remember thinking was that here was this man who loves me and will treat me right. He wont play any games or keep any secrets from me and the next thing I know, I get this feeling in the bottom of my stomach and I wanted to kiss you." Her words tumbled out of her mouth quickly much to her dismay. Her face tinged pink as a result from her word vomit.

"Ginny, It's alright. No harm done." He scooted closer to her until he was mere inches away. Her words made his stomach flip in anticipation of where this could lead.

"But it ruined our friendship. And it just made my life far more complicated." She looked into his shiny green pools and instantly noticed how the life seemed to be back in them. For the longest time they seemed dull and boring. And now in the middle of a war with the other side gaining strength, he looked like the only thing he was worried about was this kiss between them.

"Nothing is ruined." He took her hand in his and smiled sweetly at her. "And what is making your life so complicated?"

"Everything. You. Draco. This damn war. Not to mention my last year at Hogwarts being less than 3 months away." Harry laughed and Ginny looked at him questioningly. "What about what I just said was funny to you?"

"The last sentence. You sounded like Hermione." He grinned foolishly when Ginny began to crack a smile. "That's really scary. The last thing the world needs is two Hermiones."

"I'm not as bad as Hermione." She said defensively. "I'm just worried about my N.E.W.T's."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waived his hand, brushing off her comment and continued. "Don't worry about school. It will take care of itself in a few months. You are a smart witch, Gin and you know it." Her face softened at the compliment. "And as far as Draco. I can't tell you what to do there. I just know that if you give yourself time, it will get easier." He closed the last couple of inches between them and put a finger under her chin, so she was looking directly into his eyes. "And as for me. I wont do anything that you don't want me to, Ginny. It's up to you."

"I know, Harry." She whispered. She knew he was going to kiss her. "What do I do?" Her mind screamed.

"It's up to you, Ginny." He repeated, barely louder than hers.

"I…" She started. The front door to the house opened and Harry's eyes widened. He pulled away from Ginny and she turned towards the door. There standing in the doorway was Professor Snape and…

"Draco?"

(A/N: There you go!!! Review!!! I didnt get very many for the last two chapters and it's really sad!!!!! It makes me write faster, believe me. Anywho I hope everyone had a nice holiday and you will hear from me soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really long time in between updates. I was sick for awhile and then I just had majors writters block. But here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked standing up with his wand in his hand.

"Calm down, Potter. He's here with me." Snape said closing the door behind himself and Draco.

"He's a Death Eater! In the Order's headquarters! How can I calm down?" Harry yelled angrily. Ginny stood up, her shock finally wearing off. She placed her hand on Harry's arm and put it down at his side.

"Just listen to him, Harry. There has to be a logical reason for this." She said quietly.

"Exactly, listen to Miss Weasley and come to the kitchen with me while we wait for the rest of the Order." Snape replied walking away from Draco and into the kitchen. Harry followed, still fuming. Ginny turned and faced Draco her mouth still open in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered walking up to him and hugging him. Draco returned it and kissed her forehead gently.

"Let's just go into the kitchen. Alright? Everything will be explained soon enough." He said putting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her into the room where the other two men were. Harry was sitting at the table watching Snape make himself a pot of tea.

When Dumbledore was sure that his life was in fact, in danger, he enlisted Snape to help him. When the time came Snape would kill Dumbledore in the name of the Death Eaters and stay "loyal" to their side. While in reality, he was still an avid and dedicated member of the Order. Harry was not privy to this plan and put up quite a fight when Snape showed up at Headquarters a week later. But after much convincing by Lupin and the Weasleys he accepted the fact that Snape was not evil. But that didn't mean he had to be best friends with guy or even respect him for that matter. But he did have to be civil.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked looking over to see Ginny take the seat next to him and Draco next to her. He could see the uneasy look on Ginny's face at seeing her ex boyfriend here.

"Arthur and Molly will be here in mere moments. And Remus will be here in about 15 minutes." Snape replied taking the seat at the head of the table across from Harry. A heavy silence settled in the room, tension rising. Harry cleared his throat loudly and glanced at the people sitting next to him. Ginny was looking uncomfortably down at her hand and Draco had his eyes on her. His eyes lifted and met Harry's, causing both of them to look away quickly.

"What's going on Severus?" Arthur asked as he bustled into the kitchen with Molly, Hermione, and Ron behind him. Just then the teakettle whistled causing almost everyone in the kitchen to jump. Snape stood quickly and moved it off the burner to prepare himself a cup of tea.

"What's going on here, Dad?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time since he and Hermione had entered the kitchen. They both sat down across from the other teenagers.

"Draco has found himself a suitable apartment, Arthur. We will need you to go and check it out and make sure everything is alright. And of course Remus will be going later to put the necessary wards around it. We don't want the Death Eaters to know where this is." Snape said cutting in before Arthur could answer his son. He sat down at the table, his tea in hand.

"But won't they get suspicious Severus when they don't know where he lives?" Molly asked pouring herself some tea, before sitting down at the table.

"They will not be too concerned. But Lucius will be. Therefore we need to think of a way to appease the boy's parents in a way that will not give up Draco's location."

"Mother and Father will want to see the apartment and that's it. The one I found today is simple to say the least. My mother will go on about how the apartment isn't suitable for her darling son and my father will probably insist that I come visit them at home, so they don't have to come back." Draco said, quickly glancing at Ron's confused face. And before any of the adults could respond, Harry cut in.

"What is going on here?" He asked trying to remain calm since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were present. "Why is Malfoy here and what does his apartment have to do with anything?" Severus sighed heavily and motioned for Arthur to tell the teens what was going on.

"Harry, since you are now a part of the Order, we feel you have the right to know what is going on." He paused and thought about the best way to approach the subject. He figured bluntness would work well, since Harry had never appreciated anyone beating around the bush. "Draco is working for us and for the Death Eaters. He's a double agent." Draco found Ginny's hand under the table and took it, lacing his fingers with hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ginny looked at his emotionless face and then at Harry's. He was shaking his head, as if what Arthur said was completely untruthful.

"How… When… What?" Harry asked staring at Arthur.

"He came to my office, the day he broke up with Ginny, telling me that he wanted to help the Order and not… He Who Must Not Be Named. And so I told him all the dangers of being a double agent and what would happen to him if he was ever discovered. And he accepted it knowing full well that he could die from this." When he said the part about death, Draco felt Ginny's entire body tense up. "Severus and I and the rest of the Order talked about it and decided that having Draco in there as well would be a plus, seeing as none of the Death Eaters would expect Lucius' son to be anything but one of them. So we have been working on securing him an apartment, so he was out of his parent's house where he would have some privacy." Arthur took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "I think that brings you up to speed, Harry."

"How come we weren't privy to this information, Dad? Harry, Hermione, and I are part of the Order as well." Ron said, his anger clear in his voice.

"We didn't want your feelings toward Draco to complicate the decisions of the Order. Everyone knows that you three don't exactly like him, and if it wasn't for Ginny sticking up for him, none of you would even have any civil feelings towards him at all." Molly said sitting down next to her son and putting her hand on his shoulder, willing him to calm down. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Remus came walking into the kitchen, looking thoroughly agitated.

"How nice of you to join us, Remus." Severus said waving his hand in his general direction.

"What is this all about? I had just dropped Nymphadora off at her apartment, and was about to say goodnight when, that damn coin started burning in my pocket." He stood by the stove and poured himself a cup of tea before sitting down in the seat next to Molly.

"So sorry to ruin your evening with important Order business." Severus retorted snidely.

"At least I have someone to spend my evenings shag-"

"Enough, you two. You are bickering like school boys." Molly reprimanded cutting the remark off.

"What's going on?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"Draco has secured himself an apartment and will begin moving in tomorrow. We will need you to stop by with Arthur and place the necessary wards around it, tonight." Severus answered, tucking away his ill emotions for the evening.

"Please don't tell me that you called me all the way here just for that?"

"Well, there is a more pressing matter that we all need to discuss." He started. "Draco will be meeting with the Dark Lord tomorrow evening."

"Oh, Severus, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Molly asked.

"I wanted to wait until we had some more Order members here for this. Kingsley will be arriving shortly, along with Alastor and Minerva. I have already briefed him on what he can expect, but I'm sure we need to work more on what exactly he needs to do."

----------

The rest of the Order arrived shortly and with that Ginny was told to leave. Draco let go of her hand reluctantly and whispered for her to wait for him in the living room. So here she was 2 hours later, lying on the couch asleep, still waiting for Draco. A soft tap on her shoulder brought her out of her slumber and she opened her eyes slowly to see Draco sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey." She said softly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She sat up and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." He replied sitting next to her.

"No problem." She leaned into him and felt his arm go around her shoulders. "Did everyone else leave?"

"Your father and Lupin went to my apartment to get everything set up. And your mother and the Trio are upstairs."

"Do they know you are still here?" She asked sitting up, giving him a suspicious look.

"Yes. Your father wants me to stay here until he and Lupin come back." He paused and pulled her back down into his embrace. "And plus he said it would give you and I some time to talk about what happened in the kitchen." He tipped her chin up, so he could look in her eyes. There was an unasked question lurking in their depths and he sighed, knowing what she was going to ask. "Ask whatever it is. I can see in your eyes you want to know something."

"Why didn't you tell me, Draco?" She spoke, dejectedly. The disappointment in her voice caused his stomach to plummet. He knew she would be upset that he kept it from her, but he hoped on some level she would understand.

"Gin, I didn't want to worry you. It's really dangerous what I am doing." He paused and ran a hand over his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly worried. She sat up and looked him straight in the eye. He locked his with hers and she could see that he was hiding something more than just the double agent business. She raised her eyebrows, in an attempt to reiterate her question.

"I made a deal with your father that day."

"What kind of deal?"

"I promised your father that I would in no way, shape, or form, pursue a relationship with you during the war. He said it would be dangerous for you being linked to me, which he is right."

"That's not fair. He can't tell me who I can and cannot date." Ginny began, her fiery attitude appearing out of nowhere. "I decide who…" Draco placed a finger on her lips, causing her to stop mid sentence.

"Your father has a point and we both know it. For you to be connected to me would be really unsafe."

"But…"

"Stop. And listen to me." He started shaking his head at her. "As far as your father and everyone else is concerned we are no longer together. But as fair as you and I are concerned, we are very much together. I'm not even going to try to say otherwise, because I am sure you will bite my head off…again."

"Damn right." She mumbled softly. He smirked at her comment and kissed her forehead. She smiled softly, remembering something. "You said you made a deal with my father. So what exactly do you get in return?"

"Ah, well I can't tell you that. It's a surprise."

"You've never been able to keep stuff like that from me, Draco. You might as well tell me now" She said sitting up and bending her legs under her. "Remember my Christmas present? For weeks, you told me that I wouldn't get it until after break. And 3 days before break, you end up blurting out exactly what you got me."

"Now, I remember something completely different. I remember someone using her hands in a very inappropriate way, begging me to tell her what she was getting. I had no choice but to give in." She laughed at the memory. That had indeed been an interesting evening.

"Well, you broke like a toothpick." She teased poking him in the ribs softly.

"It wouldn't take much for any man to break from what you were doing." He responded placing both of his hands on her hips and bringing her closer to him. "This next few weeks are going to be really difficult." He added his eyes turning serious.

"I know, Draco. But we can make it through. I know we can." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Will you tell me about what happened in the kitchen after I was kicked out?"

"I don't know if you really need to know all that. The specifics will only make it harder."

"Don't protect me. You know I can take it."

"Oh I know you can take it." He said chuckling. " You are a big girl, Gin. I'm not going to walk on eggshells around you. I'm not like the Trio." He rolled his eyes.

"So just tell me." She replied, pushing against his chest, to look deeper into his eyes.

"Well, I am going to the Dark Lord tomorrow night, as you know. And he will provide me with a task. And depending on whether or not I complete the task will decide whether or not I will become a Death Eater."

"What kind of task are we talking about?"

"Something to prove my loyalty. To prove that the whole Dumbledore thing was just a fluke and that I am not really weak."

"Do you think you'll have to…" She trailed off, not capable of saying what she was thinking, that he might in fact have to kill someone.

"It's a possibility, unfortunately." He looked up at her. Her brown eyes swimming with the same worry that was going through his head. "As far as I know, Gin, my father has no idea we were dating. So, no I don't think they will ask me to…" Now it was his turn to trail off. He couldn't say those words to her. " You know what I mean." He finally whispered a few seconds later. She nodded, her eyes darting away from his to rest on the empty fireplace. Grimmauld was abnormally hot and so there had been no fire in the grate today.

"But I dated Harry." She said finally, her eyes still not looking at him. She knew that the moment their eyes met she would see what he was really thinking. And that was that he knew there was a chance he could be enlisted to kill her. If not for their relationship, then for her relationship with Harry and his still lingering feelings for her.

"I know." He shifted so he was facing her, eye level and put his hands on her thighs, rubbing gently. " If it came to that. I would tell them no. No doubt about it."

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me, Draco. But…"  
"Stop. Let's not talk about this anymore. It's far too depressing." He said cutting her off. "I can't see why your name would even come up. So I don't think we should worry." His eyes pleaded for her to put this off for a while.

"We won't worry then." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Liar." He pulled her flush against him and captured her lips in an intense kiss. For a few moments she was too shocked by his actions to respond, but when his tongue gently traced against her bottom lip, her body responded. She opened her mouth for him and was rewarded when their tongue intertwined in an urgent, searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them both backwards, so that she was lying on top of him, her hands running through his short hair. Eventually, they shifted onto their sides, so their hands could roam easier over each other's bodies. Draco's hand slowly found its way under her shirt and was trying to pull it off, when a noise in the foyer came to their ears. Ginny jumped up and scrambled to the other end of the couch, just in time to see her father walk into the living room.

"Draco, the wards are in place and the apartment is completely prepared for you." He said stopping behind the couch and glancing at the two teenagers. Draco was sitting at one end and Ginny at the other, but something was off. His daughter's hair was disheveled and her lips looked swollen. Almost as if she and Draco were kissing. Arthur chuckled and shook his head. Ginny and Draco shared a questioning glace before Draco finally answered.

"Thank you, sir. So I can assume that tomorrow I can begin the moving in process?"

"Yes, that is what we have decided, Draco. Of course for tonight and tomorrow night, I would expect you to stay at Malfoy Manor, so that your father isn't suspicious. But after that, you can do as you please." Arthur moved his eyes from Draco and looked at his daughter. "Alright sweetheart? You looked a little flushed."

"Fine, Dad. It's just a tad hot in here." She replied giving what she hoped was an innocent smile.

"Goodnight, Gin." He said kissing the top of her head. Ginny relaxed visibly when her father didn't press her for any more answers. He shook Draco's hand and said goodnight to him as well.

"Professor Snape will be here in a few moments to make sure you make it home safe, without a problem." Arthur retreated from the living room and up the stairs to bed. Draco let out a breath when the eldest Weasley left.

"That was close, Gin." He said reaching out and taking her hand.

"Probably not the best idea we have ever had." She replied, smiling weakly. He moved closer and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away. "What was that for?"

"I figured I should be able to get at least one last kiss in before Snape arrives." He stood up and brought her up with him.

"When do you think I will be able to see you again?" She asked.

"Probably the day after tomorrow. I'm sure the Order will want to hear what happened with the Dark Lord." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, making small circles. He was trying his hardest to keep her from worrying or getting overly distressed. "And then I will have my apartment and you can come visit and we can spend a couple of days together…in bed. No interruptions."

"Sounds like a plan." She whispered, walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Just before Draco could lower his lips to her's, the front door to Headquarters closed and footsteps could be heard in the foyer. Draco pressed a light kiss to her lips before she dropped her arms and stepped away from him.

"Get a move on, Draco. Your father will start getting suspicious, if you aren't home soon." Snape said, motioning for Draco to follow him out.

"Bye Ginny." He said. He stepped close to her and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Me too." She replied out loud before watching him follow Professor Snape out of the room.

----------  
_Harry gently tugged on Ginny's robes, pulling them off of her slim frame. Ginny looked into his green eyes and saw the storm of passion brewing in them. And she could feel that her eyes looked the same way. It had been 2 months since their last encounter and she could feel her body responding to every touch he made. She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips, feeling his arms go around her waist and pull her into him. Their bodies crashed together seconds before they crashed onto the bed._

_The room was big and luxurious, obviously costing a lot of money. She wasn't sure how she felt about him spending his money- correction, his father's money- on a room they would only be in for a few more hours, but she knew there was no use in arguing. Harry had wanted this day to be perfect and so far it was._

_A tug on her bottom lip and her shirt brought her back to the task at hand. She opened her mouth and urged his tongue forth feeling him finally pull her button down shirt off her back. She dragged her nails down his chest and bringing it to the bottom of his t-shirt before slowly pulling it off of him. Their kiss broke and his shirt was thrown to the floor on top of hers._

_"I've missed you." He said his eyes searching hers. She smiled seductively and kissed his lips in response before getting to work, kissing her way down his chest. His moans of satisfaction hummed through his body and into hers, as she gently flicked her tongue over his nipples. She smiled and finished traveling down the rest of the way to the top of his jeans. She unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled them off his surprisingly muscular legs before adding them to the small pile of clothes on the floor. She leaned down and kissed him urgently, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He took this chance to wrap his arms around her waist and flipped them both over. His hands unclasped her bra in the back and took it off her. Now it was his turn to pleasure her in the same way she had done him._

----------

Ginny's eyes opened abruptly upon feeling someone rapping on her shoulder. She looked around her small room to see that Hermione had already left and the sun was barely shining over the horizon. Finally, her eyes focused on the source of the interruption. Those green eyes, that she saw every night when she slept were looking back at her, shining with the same passion she had gotten so used to seeing, but only in her dreams. And here he was, sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her like any minute he would jump her. Her stomach lurched uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" She asked sleepily, sitting up. She tugged the bed sheet up higher on her body to cover the tank top she was sleeping in. She pushed down the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and managed to smile curiously at him.

"Your Mum wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready." He said softly. His eyes were looking over her head now at a spot on the wall. She could tell he was leaving something out.

"Something else?" She questioned, keeping her gaze locked on his eyes. He sighed and finally looked back at her.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing with the whole Malfoy being a spy for the Order thing." He patted where he figured her knee was under the sheet. "You seemed pretty uncomfortable last night."

"Well, that would be an understatement." She replied crossing her legs, Indian- style, so Harry could sit back on the bed more. "He broke up with me, went to my father to become a double agent, didn't tell me, and then still said we couldn't be together."

"It's a lot to take in all at once, which is why I waited until today to talk to you about it. I figured your brain would still be on overload last night." He scooted back until he was sitting across from her, face to face. "How do you feel?"

"Well I feel betrayed by him for keeping this from me and for lying to me, saying that he couldn't and I quote "Ever work for that blasted Order". But I am worried about him too, because what he is doing is about as risky as it can get. He'll be dead the second he slips up." Ginny looked at her lap. She hadn't thought of it all that much really. And ironically she wasn't even lying to Harry with everything that she was saying. She felt all of these things.

"He had a good reason for not telling you, I'm sure. You talked to him afterwards. What did he say?" Harry probed.

"That he didn't want me to worry about him. Which is bull and he knows it since I was as worried if not more worried when he was just going to be a Death Eater. And now that he is caught in the middle of everything, it's worse."

"Malfoy knows what he is doing. Snape and the rest of the Order will make sure he does what he is supposed to do so as to not rouse suspicion. And they will protect him, just like they do you or I." He picked up her hand in his and rubbed small circles on the palm, very much like Draco had done the night before. Only this time, it felt much less reassuring.  
"I know and that does little to make me feel better. None of them have that much of an emotional attachment to him. If it came down to him or anyone else in the Order they would sooner let him be killed." Her voice came out a lot bitterer than she expected. She took her hand out of his and folded them in her lap.

"That's not true, Gin." He paused and looked at her watching her hands in her lap. "Yes, Draco isn't particularly liked by Ron, Hermione, and I. But your parents and the rest of the Order recognize that he isn't like his father. He wouldn't be here if he was. And he is very valuable to us. We won't let anything happen to him."

"So just because he is able to get in there and snoop around for you guys, you'll keep him around. That's a great reason to keep someone alive, Harry." Her voice was rising steadily as her anger became more apparent. "I'm not doing anything for the Order or anything important for the cause, so maybe you should just send me to the Death Eaters and let me get killed. It wouldn't be a loss." She stared into his eyes and could see the shock of her words clearly.

"How can you even say or think that? You are important to your family and your friends and the rest of the Order." She opened her mouth to speak and Harry cut her off. " I didn't mean that the only reason we keep Draco is around is because he can get us inside information on Voldemort. I just meant that we aren't going to let anything happen to him. It doesn't matter who his father is or what his last name is, we will do everything we can to make sure he isn't found out and harmed." Ginny looked out the window next to her and saw the sun had taken its place in the sky. She knew Harry was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't. Nothing could make her feel better when Draco was in danger. But letting it go for now would make Harry happy and would keep the questions at bay.

"I know Harry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I'm just…" She blew out a breath and brought her knees up to her chin. "I'm mad at Draco and I'm mad at the situation in general. Our lives have never been that easy, ya know?"

"Don't I know it, Ginny. But once this final battle with Voldemort is over then everything will be normal again." He took her hand again and she squeezed his fingers lightly.

"Are you scared?" She whispered, unsure whether this conversation would be a good one or not.

"Sometimes." He took her other hand as well and started again. "Every once in a while I feel worried that I won't be ready or I will screw up. And sometimes I get scared that I wont make it out alive." She laced her fingers with his and squeezed them in a way that she hoped was reassuring. "But then I think about all the people behind me and the ones I am fighting for and I feel confident that I can do it."

"I'm scared for you, Harry." She allowed him to pull her into a hug and continued. "Maybe even more than I am scared for Draco. I mean at least as long as he isn't found out, he will be somewhat safe. But with you, you have a full group of people and one powerful wizard after you."

"Well thanks for the reassurance, Gin." He replied sarcastically pulling away from her and grinning. She laughed slightly before hugging him one more time. She began to pull away but Harry held her at arm's length, his arms still around her waist. His eyes were searching her's, in a way that reminded her of the times he would kiss her when they were dating. Her brain wasn't processing what was happening until his lips almost touched hers.

"Ginny, what is taking you so long? Your Mum says if you don't come down to breakfast soon, she is going to…" Hermione stepped into the room, her eyes wide with shock. There were Harry and Ginny sitting on Ginny's bed looking as if they were about to kiss. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said, her face turning a bright red that would have rivaled even the Weasley blush.

"You weren't interrupting anything. I was just hugging Harry for being such a good friend." Ginny replied pushing the sheet off her body and standing up, revealing her dressed in just a blue tank top and light blue cotton shorts. Harry stood up after her and reflexively smoothed his hair on his head. "Tell Mum that I am going to take a quick shower and then I will be down for breakfast."

"Um…yeah, I can do that." She replied before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Ginny turned to Harry.

"You better get down there before she comes looking for you too." Ginny smiled softly.

"True. I'll see you in 15, yeah?"

"Yep." She replied standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek gently. "Thanks for talking to me, I feel a lot better."

"And thank you for letting me spill my secret fears about Voldemort. I don't really like talking about it since I am supposed to be The Boy Who Lived, fearless in the path of Voldemort. I don't want to worry everyone." He grinned feebly and hugged her one last time.

"You don't have to be fearless. Everyone knows you aren't." He nodded his head in response and leaned down to attempt to kiss her for the second time that morning. This time it wasn't Hermione who interrupted, but Ron.

"Mate, come on. Mum said if you don't come down here now she will personally come up here and drag you down. And that won't be pretty." Ron walked across the room, grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him out the door. " Oh and Ginny, Mum wants you down there in 10." He closed the door behind himself and Harry, leaving Ginny alone.

(A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. As always review!!!! I love reading your reviews! Til next time, hugs and kisses!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Sorry for the delay. I started classes and so sadly the time in between my updates will be a couple of weeks. Don't lose faith in me! I'm not giving up on this story, I'm just uber busy! Here is chapter 6. It is extra long, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**A little side note: I know I say reviews don't matter, but they actually do. I really would appreciate some reviews for this chapter. Good and bad. I didn't get very many for the last chapter and I was kind of disappointed. So if you read this, just click the button that says review and leave me one!! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 6

Ginny appeared 10 minutes later and sat down at the table. Her hair was wet and clung to her fair, freckled shoulders. Her plain white tank was still wet around where her hair laid. She grabbed a waffle from the plate nearest her and topped it with butter and syrup. She took a bite before turning to the person sitting next to her. Hermione was watching her intently, a look of concern on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked after she took another bite, her voice sounding distinctly like Ron's.

"Can we talk after breakfast?" The other girl asked, quietly.

"Sure, Mione." She answered placing a smile on her face.

Exactly 20 minutes, 2 waffles, and a glass of pumpkin juice later, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in their room on Ginny's bed.

"So what was so important that you had to literally drag me away from breakfast?" Ginny took a bite out of the apple that she had grabbed before Hermione pulled her away from the table and upstairs.

"I wanted to talk to you alone before Ron and Harry finished eating." She pulled at a string sticking out of the old comforter. Her eyes slowly went back up to Ginny's. "What was going on with Harry this morning?"

"He wanted to see how I was after finding out about the Draco thing last night. And we just talked, that's all." She took another bite and looked out the window. It was certainly a sunny day and it stunk that they were inside, instead of outside enjoying the sun and playing Quidditch.

"That's not what I mean. Why did it look like he was about to kiss you?"

"Well, maybe because he was." Ginny replied smartly. Hermione's eyes flashed with annoyance before she brought back her calm demeanor. She exhaled deeply before resuming their conversation.

"Ginny, you know that I don't like to pry into your life. I just am worried about you. And not for the whole you dated Draco so obviously you must be under the Imperius curse thing your brother was always going on about. But because you seem really distant lately." She paused and watched Ginny stand up and throw away the core of the devoured apple. "I just thought maybe you would need a girl to talk to. Someone who understands." Ginny sat back down and studied Hermione's face. Seeing that her intentions were clearly true, she nodded her head.

"Everything has just been so fast in the last week and a half." She situated herself on the bed so she was sitting across from Hermione and regaled what exactly she had been going through and had been feeling since they left school. She left out some parts, like the secret relationship she and Draco were engaging in and everything with Harry. She wasn't sure she was ready to discuss anything involving Harry in the off chance that she discovered something she didn't want to. Like she really did still like him.

"Wow, Ginny. How have you been keeping all of this to yourself?" Hermione asked pushing her recently tamed brown hair off her shoulders and into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"I haven't really. Harry has been talking to me about it." Ginny replied knowing that once the Harry topic was breeched, there would be no stopping Hermione. But there was no moving around it. She knew exactly what Hermione wanted to talk about.

"Ginny, I know you kissed Harry a couple of days ago at the Burrow." She paused for a few moments before continuing. "He still really cares about you. He won't come out and admit it probably because he doesn't want to seem stupid, but he does."

"I know he does, Hermione. And in some ways, I still care about him too. But I'm not over Draco. So, I'm not ready to be in a relationship."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I…" Ginny trailed her eyes to her lap. How did she explain this to Hermione without making it seem like she was harboring feels for Harry? Maybe it would be easier to just tell her the truth. Hermione was a smart girl. Maybe she could shed some light on these dreams. And without thinking about whether this would be a good idea or not, Ginny told her the truth. "I've been having these dreams."

"Okay?" Hermione asked giving her a confused look.

"About Harry." Hermione gave a small "oh" before urging Ginny to explain these dreams. "I've been having them for over 3 weeks. And they all continue from one to the other. And in them we are dating and they are always full of these intense snogging sessions. And in some dreams, they are about us having sex. And they are always really…good." She felt her face burn with her last word. Hermione smiled comfortingly. "And in them I am always saying things to him about how I love him and how I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"So what? They made you start thinking that maybe this is your subconscious' way of saying you aren't over Harry?" Ginny's mouth opened and she stared at the older girl.

"You hit the nail right on the head, Mione. I am impressed to say the least." She shook her head in disbelief at how easy this was. Hermione smiled a little before plowing on.

"Ginny, dreams can be telling us many different things. Most of the time they aren't as simple as they seem. So on one hand these dreams could mean that there are feelings that you are suppressing and on the other it could mean something completely different. Don't put too much stock into them."

"Hermione, I felt something that day I kissed Harry. Something I wasn't expecting at all." She sighed and buried her head in her lap.

"Harry was your first love. And you honestly cared about him. It's not surprising that you would feel something for him. In fact, that something may never go away. But only pursue something with him if that's what you want. Don't lead him on."

"I would never do that, Mione." She replied sitting up and looking at Hermione. "I would never hurt Harry intentionally."

"I know that. And Harry knows that. It's just right now you're vulnerable and it is only natural to want someone to be there for you in that way."

"I don't want anyone in that way, right now. I just thought that if I kissed Harry and I didn't feel anything then maybe these dreams would stop. And if I felt something then I would know that I still had feelings for him."

"Well, don't let a dream dictate how you feel. If you like Harry then that's fine. And if you don't then tell him." Hermione stopped again and looked out the window for a few moments. Neither girl spoke and an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Finally, Hermione finished her thoughts. "You were the first girl he has ever loved. And we both know that Harry hasn't felt love a lot in his life. So he is holding on to it as strong as possible. And plus he says that he feels like you are the only girl besides me, that understands him completely. He won't give that up without a fight."

"But I don't understand him, Hermione. He confuses me more than anyone else ever has. I pushed him away and I cheated on him and he still wants me." She whispered, feeling herself losing control of the thoughts that had been plaguing her for months. She still felt guilty for what she had done to Harry.

"Ginny, stop feeling guilty for how your relationship ended. It happened and you can't change it. Harry has forgiven you, so you need to forgive yourself too." Hermione's voice was firm but understanding.

"Why would he still want to be with me after everything that happened?"

"Harry's life is really uncertain right now. He is trying his hardest to cling to the things that make sense to him and the things that make him feel secure. Like Ron and I as his friends. And you as his girlfriend."

"He can't just hold onto things that aren't there." Ginny said softly.

"You're right. But can you honestly tell me that if you were Harry and you were in his situation you wouldn't try to revert back to a time when everything felt right and safe?" Ginny looked back down at her lap and thought about what Hermione said. She understood why Harry would feel this way, but it wouldn't work. She couldn't be what he wanted her to be.

"I would act the same way. But I can't be who he wants me to be. I can't be his girlfriend."

"I honestly don't even think Harry wants a girlfriend. He is in the middle of a war that will get worse before it gets better. He wouldn't put you through that."

"Then what does he want me for then?"

"I think he wants you to be there for him like you used to. Before you were with Draco and before his life got too confusing and scary."

"So he pretty much wants me to be the 15 year old Ginny, who was pining away for him and was always there when it was convenient to him." Her thinly veiled irritation made Hermione sigh.

"No, that's not what he wants or what I meant. I just mean he wants to go back to a time where everything was simple for him. And being with you reminds him of that time. It's selfish, yes. But right now, it's all he has." She paused and saw Ginny look into her eyes. "You would want the same thing if you were him and you know it. Actually you do want the same thing."

"What?" She asked confused.

"You want the same thing. You want to go back to a time when life was simple and you didn't have to feel like everything was going wrong." Ginny immediately understood what Hermione meant.

"The day I came back from Christmas break." She saw Hermione's confused look and she continued. "Harry had talked to you and Ron and both of you were better about the relationship. Draco and I had finally went public with our relationship. My parents agreed to at least consider him. We were finally together again after not seeing each other for 2 weeks. He told me he loved me and we slept together for the first time. I felt like nothing in the world could go wrong. And it was the best night of my life. I felt safe and happy and secure in our relationship." She paused for a few moments, stopping the tears from falling. "If I could go back to a time when everything was perfect I would pick that night. Because that night was the beginning of the best 6 months of my life."

"You slept with Draco?" Hermione squeaked out, her earlier seriousness forgotten.

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell you that?" Ginny said trying to sound unaffected, but failing miserably.

"No, you didn't tell me that!" Hermione paused for a second. "How was it?"

"Mione!" Ginny exclaimed surprised that she would ask such a girly question. Hermione urged her on and Ginny sighed. "Every time we have sex it's perfect. And each time it gets better and better."

"You aren't still sleeping with him are you?" Hermione asked.

"Why would you say that?" Ginny replied feigning confusion and doing a good job. If Draco had taught her anything over the last few months it was how to hide exactly what she was really feeling. And every once in awhile she actually did a fair job.

"Because you just used present tense when you said that. 'And each time it gets better and better.' Shouldn't it have been it got better?" Hermione looked at Ginny and raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Well up until a week ago we were sleeping together. But obviously we aren't now. Last night was the first time I have even spoken with him since the breakup. It was just a slip up." She blew out a breath and continued. "It's hard, knowing it's really over."

"It'll get easier as time passes. And when you go to school in 2 months you won't see him. Out of sight out of mind." Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny returned it before pulling away. She felt more relaxed knowing that Hermione wasn't getting too suspicious with what she was saying.

"I know. But part of me still really hopes that he changes his mind or something. Pretty stupid, huh?"

"No it's not stupid. You really cared about him and it hurts to know that you both want something you can't have."

"I know I want it. But I guess he didn't. He would have fought harder if he did."

"He still wants you Ginny. We could all see it last night. The way he kept looking at you when Mr. Weasley was explaining what happened with the Death Eater stuff, it was obvious that he was worried about what you were thinking. And we all know that he is doing this for you. Without you, he would still be under Lucius' wing."

"I know." Ginny laid back on her bed and stretched her legs out in front of her. "This is so frustrating. All of it."

"Let's talk about something else then, yeah?" Hermione suggested.

For the rest of the morning the girls talked. Ginny was beginning to feel more comfortable around Hermione. And Hermione was starting to feel like she had her best female friend back. This newly reconstructed relationship seemed to bring the four friends back to how they were before. Before Harry and Ginny started dating and before all the stuff with Draco had occurred.

----------

Draco walked to his dresser and began pulling out his newly laundered clothes and putting them in organized piles on his bed that would make even Hermione proud. He had been packing since he got home the previous night from Headquarters. He couldn't sleep at all because his mind was spinning with everything that was going to happen tonight. He was going to see Voldemort, the man that had caused him so much pain. The man that ruined his parents to the point that they were almost unrecognizable. He remembered, looking at photo albums as a child and seeing how happy his parents were on their wedding day, exactly a year before power became more important than love to Lucius. His father had always been a dark wizard, even in Hogwarts, but it wasn't until the Dark Lord gave him an outlet for it that he became even worse. Draco sometimes wondered how much better his life would have been if Voldemort had never existed. His parents would probably have been a lot more loving and he would have grown up knowing love instead of mocking it.

He sat down on his bed, finally taking a break from all the packing he had done. He knew eventually he would have to go downstairs and break the news to his parents that he was moving out. He knew it wouldn't go too well, but unfortunately hiding it would only make things worse. He stood up reluctantly, closed his trunk, and looked around his room. It didn't look much different, since Draco was never one for a bunch of photos or knickknacks. His room was empty and emotionless much like he had been before everything with Dumbledore and before he had Ginny in his life.

"Draco." His mother said from the door breaking him from his thoughts.

"Good morning, mother." He replied turning towards her.

"You're packing, why?" She asked. Draco looked at her and swore he saw something along the lines of worry flash through her eyes.

"I found an apartment. I was just getting ready to come and tell you and Father."

"You're moving out?" She walked into the room and started to look around. He was obviously packed and ready to leave.

"I'm of age and I need to have a place to myself. I don't want to live off of you and father forever." He replied looking out the window. The sun was breaking over the mountains, meaning it was a little after 6:30. He had been packing for over 5 hours. And he wasn't the least bit tired.

"You are our son. You aren't a burden to us." Draco looked at his mother questioningly. She was acting different. She wasn't acting cold and indifferent, but weak and vulnerable.

"Mother, what's wrong?" He asked walking over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Forgive me for how this is about to sound, but when have you cared about whether or not I stay in the house? You and father pretty much ignore me when I am here." Narcissa sat down on her son's bed and looked up at him. He was the spitting image of his father when he was that age, tall, pale, and strikingly handsome. It was a wonder that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"I know that you haven't had the most loving environment as you've grown up. But I love you. Don't forget that." She said looking into his silver eyes that looked so much like his father's.

"I know, mum. Now would you tell me what this is really about? What's wrong?" He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. His mother smiled softly and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"I heard your father talking by floo network this morning. I know what you did." She stopped waiting for him to respond. He looked at her, urging her to keep going. "I know you gave yourself to the Death Eaters, so that your father and I could live. Why did you do that, Draco?" He was about to tell her it wasn't a big deal and it didn't matter, but then he saw the look on her face. He had never seen him mother look so sad. He started from the beginning.

"Because I didn't kill Dumbledore, our entire family was sentenced to death. I made a deal with the Dark Lord. I told him that if he let you live, I would commit myself to him." He sighed, remembering that night. "At first, he didn't see what letting you and father live would help, but then I reminded him that father was one of the most faithful servants he had and that you were one of the last pureblood witches we had. And if he killed you then he would be thinning out the already diminishing pure population. He agreed after some convincing and decided that you could live. He made a deal, telling me that if he let you live then I had to give up my freedom to him. Once and for all." He looked over at his mother and saw tears forming in her eyes. It was the first time he could remember seeing her cry.

"Why would you do that for two people who didn't even care about you as a child?" She asked trying her hardest to keep any emotions inside.

"You care about me, mum. And I care about you. And father cares about me somewhere deep inside. He just doesn't know how to show it." He put his arm around his mother's slim shoulders and gave her a one armed hug.

"Don't tell your father that we talked. He wouldn't be pleased." She replied, standing up. The emotions were getting too much for her to bear.

"I won't. I promise." He stood up after her and in a split second decision wrapped his arms around her frail body and hugged her tightly. She stood still for a few seconds before finally returning it. It was awkward for both of them, but comforting all the same.

"Be careful, please." She said before she pulled away.

"I will." He reassured her.

----------

Draco walked up the path towards the abandoned shack that served as Death Eater Headquarters. His father was leading the way down the dark lane, knowing it by heart. Since the meeting place changed every few weeks, Draco had no idea where they were or even if they were still in England. The portkey had taken them from their living room right to this deserted country road.

"Come along, Draco. Now is not the time to dawdle." Lucius said putting his hand on his son's shoulder and pushing him forward.

"Yes, sir." Draco replied walking at a much faster pace then before. The shack was growing closer by the second and Draco's stomach was growing increasingly more tangled and worried. And then there it was. Looming in front of him, almost mockingly. He could sense the dark magic just radiating from it. He stepped up onto the weathered porch and watched as his father opened the door. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside behind him.

"Ah, Lucius. We've been waiting." The eerie voice of Voldemort said. Draco stepped up next to his father and looked around the small room. It was filled to the rim with sitting Death Eaters in their black cloaks and masks. They seemed to be waiting for something. And of course, Draco was the main event. "Young Draco. How nice to see you again. Please come up here and sit next to me." Voldemort motioned to the chair next to him. Draco knowing not to disobey walked slowly up to the front of the room and sat in the seat. He looked up and saw his father take a seat in the front, already in his Death Eater outfit.

"Welcome, my friends. Thank you for joining me on this special occasion. Tonight, we will add another to our ranks." He stood and motioned for Draco to as well. Slowly, Draco stood and looked out over the sea of emotionless masks. A man in the farthest back row inclined his head slightly. Draco's eyes locked on his and in that moment he knew it was the other traitor in the group. "Draco Malfoy wishes to follow in his father's illustrious footsteps. And tonight he will be given the task that will prove him worthy. After his failure last year with Dumbledore, he is in great need of something that will keep him in my good graces. And I have just the thing."

----------

Meanwhile, dinner was being served at Headquarters. The Weasley family plus Hermione and Harry were sitting around the table enjoying pork chops, boiled potatoes, and homemade strawberry ice cream for dessert. Ginny looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 7:10. Draco's meeting started 10 minutes ago, which meant that within the hour he would be here. Her stomach was twisting in nervousness to the point where even her mum's fabulous food couldn't tempt her to eat.

"Gin, are you going to eat that?" Ron asked pointing to her untouched pork chop.

"No go ahead, Ron." She answered absentmindedly. He stabbed it with his fork and plopped it onto his own plate.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Her father questioned, looking at her over his spectacles, concern apparent on his face. Every other person at the table turned to look at her as well.

"Nothing is wrong dad. I'm just not hungry." She replied knowing the answer wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm sure Draco is fine, sweetie." Molly said quietly so no one else at the table could hear. She patted her daughter on the arm before beginning to clear the dishes. "I meant to remind you yesterday, Ginny, but you have your dress fitting tomorrow."

"Dress fitting for what?" Ron asked stuffing the last of his food into his mouth before his plate zoomed away from him and into the sink.

"Charlie and Sabine's wedding. Don't tell me you forgot Ron. You are one of the groomsmen." Molly looked at her son's face and saw the realization dawning on it.

"Shit, that's next week isn't it?"

"Language Ronald Weasley."

"Sorry." His face flushed slightly. "I can't believe I forgot about Charlie's wedding. We're still having it at home right?"

"Yes of course. The beginning of next week, the girls and I will go over and start getting the house and backyard ready for the ceremony." She answered, sending 6 bowls of ice cream to the table. Everyone started eating, except for Ginny who was looking at the clock, again.

"I'm going to go sit in the living room and read." She said getting up and walking out of the kitchen. Ron called after her but Molly put a hand up to stop him.

"Let her go. She'll be alright."

----

Ginny sat down on the couch and tucked her legs under her. She again looked at the clock but it was only 10 minutes later.

'How long is this stupid meeting?' She wondered silently. She was growing more worried by the minute. And more and more impatient. What was taking so long? Why wasn't he here yet? These questions flowed through her mind making her stomach tangle in knots. And even worse than the questions were the possible answers. What if the reason it was taking so long was the fact that he had been caught or tortured or the task he received really was to kill her so he didn't want to face her?

Ginny heard the door open to the house and her heart leapt. There he was. She jumped off the couch and ran into the foyer only to see Fred and George standing there, not Draco.

"Hey Gin." They said in unison, donning huge grins on their faces. George swept her up into a hug, noticing the disappointed look on her face.

"Hello boys." She answered when she pulled away.

"Don't sound too happy to see us." Fred said sarcastically, hugging her quickly. "So what's for dinner?"

"You missed it. But they are halfway through desert." She said smiling weakly at Fred's behavior.

"Excellent. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." He said before walking away. George put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and steered her into the living room.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." George said as he sat down on the couch with her.

"Nothing is wrong, George." She replied leaning back and looking up at her brother. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said he didn't believe it for a minute. Her heart sank even more. The look he gave her was pure Draco. "Don't look at me like that."

"Come on sis, talk to your big brother. You know I'll listen to whatever you say, no matter what it is." He pulled her into a one armed hug.

"I can't talk about it."

"It can't be that bad. Come on, spill." He badgered.

"It's not like that. I literally can't talk about it. With anyone. I promised I wouldn't." She sat up and looked at her brother, her face radiating seriousness. The smile slid off George's face.

"What's going on, Ginny? Be honest."

"You promise you won't say a word?" She asked quietly. She so desperately wanted her brother's perspective on everything. Including both Draco and Harry. He had always been the one person whose advice didn't backfire. He was the one who told her to tell Draco how she felt, and that worked out better than she ever imagined.

"Of course. When haven't you been able to trust me to keep quiet?"

"I'll tell you. But only because I really need some advice." She took a deep breath before launching into the story. "It started a couple of weeks ago. I started having these dreams about Harry…" Ginny trailed off when she heard the door to the house close. She looked up to see Draco walking into the room. Her eyes met his and she noticed that he looked thoroughly worn out. She stood up and started to go towards him when Snape came up behind him and ushered him into the kitchen.

"We'll talk later, okay? Order stuff." George said, kissing her on her forehead and then walking into the kitchen. Ginny flopped back down on the couch and sighed. She had come so close to being able to spill everything about her life and it gets interrupted. Not that she minded seeing Draco. Actually it was quite the opposite. She was very happy to see that he was all right, even if he did seem a little haggard.

"Severus, no, he can't!" Ginny looked up startled at the sound of her mother's voice. 'That can't be good.' She thought to herself. She stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen. The room was eerily quiet now. The Weasleys were sitting around the table looking thoroughly upset, as were Harry and Hermione. Actually, Hermione was sobbing pretty hard. Draco and Snape were standing on the other side of the room, looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked meekly. She was afraid of the answer but she desperately wanted to know what was causing her entire family to literally break down. All the heads in the room turned towards her and Ginny could almost feel the tension radiating across the room. She scanned the room before her eyes landed on Draco's. "Draco?"

"I've been marked, Ginny!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. She swept her gaze back over to him and stared.

"What do you mean?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Voldemort wants Malfoy to kill me!" He yelled before standing up and busting out of the room, Hermione on his heels.

"But he won't do it!" She said frantically. "Tell them you won't do it!" She reiterated to Draco.

"Ginny…" He began but before he could say anything she had left the room. She didn't want to hear it. She thought it was going to be her, not Ron. And she had been at least a little prepared for that. But to hear that her own brother was to be killed by her boyfriend was too much. She flew up the stairs and into her room. She could hear the muffled talking and crying coming from the library where Ron and Hermione were, and she felt her heart break for them. It wasn't fair for them to have to go through that.

Throwing herself on her bed she closed her eyes and felt herself finally start to break down. Why did everything have to be so complicated? All the tears she had been holding for days finally broke free and for once she didn't care.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep, feeling emotionally exhausted. The door to her room opened, but she didn't stir. The person closed the door behind them and then walked over to her bed. A gentle rub on her arm finally broke her slumber. She rolled over onto her back and saw those familiar gray eyes staring at her.

"Draco what are you doing here?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He smiled softly and sat down on her bed. She all of a sudden became aware of just how run down her comforter was and how odd he looked sitting in this dingy room.

"I wanted to explain what happened tonight. You didn't exactly give me a chance." He said watching her gaze go around her room. He could almost sense her humiliation, but he honestly didn't give a damn what her room looked like.

"You don't have to explain. I know that sometimes people have to be sacrificed for the greater good of humanity." She said half-heartedly. The tears were welling up again and once again she didn't stop them.

"I'm not going to kill your brother." He stated, surprised that she would think such a thing. "As much as I hate him, I would never kill him."

"Then what are you going to do? Voldemort will know Draco, he isn't stupid." She sat up and looked at him. His eyes were breaking her heart. She could see how stressed he was about it.

"He gave me 2 months. So in the time the Order will figure something out to make it look like I killed Ron. He won't have to die."

"What if…"

"Stop. It isn't your job to worry. You aren't a part of this." He said cutting her off. He was tired and irritated. Not to mention the nagging guilt he felt in the bottom of his stomach for doing this to the Weasley family was making it almost impossible for him to act like this was no big deal.

"How can you say I'm not a part of this?" She asked looking at him in disbelief. "Of course I am. It's my brother! And you're my boyfriend!"

"Ginny, don't raise your voice. Your family is downstairs and your brother and Granger are in the next room." He whispered. He really didn't want the added problem of her parents finding out they were still together. He had enough on his mind as is.

"That's what you are worried about? Them finding out that you and I are still together? We have more important things to worry about Draco, like the fact that my brother has to die within the next two months."

"I already told you that he doesn't have to die!" Draco reiterated. He was trying really hard not to let his anger overwhelm him.

"This isn't fair Draco. He doesn't deserve this!" She responded, doing nothing to hide her anger. She knew she wasn't angry at him but at the situation. But it was too easy to project it on him.

"None of us deserve this Ginny! But life isn't fair. It never has and it never will be. If it were you and I would be together. We wouldn't be hiding and I wouldn't have to worry about anything involving Death Eaters. But it isn't a perfect world and sadly we do have to worry about these things." He ran a hand through his blond hair and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing with anger and he was certain his were too.

"I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of worrying about everyone and everything. I'm tired of sneaking around with you. But mostly I am just tired of this damned war."

"What can you or I do Ginny?" He asked rhetorically. She looked away from him and scowled. "There is nothing we can do."

Neither one spoke for several minutes. The air between them was tense and filled with unsaid animosity. Eventually, Draco stood.

"I'm moving in to my apartment tomorrow. I would like you to come by." He said quietly. He wanted to move this conversation in a different direction. A happier direction.

"I don't know if I can." She responded, her voice still showing her ill feelings.

"Don't get pissed off at me, Gin. You know I can't help this."

"What do you mean you can't help this? Of course you can! This is all your fault!" She yelled quickly. The shock on Draco's face was evident.

"You're blaming me?" He asked, his anger no longer hidden.

"Damn right I'm blaming you! This is your fault Draco Malfoy! You are the one who helped the Death Eaters into the school last year and you are the one who messed everything up!" She spat. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew she didn't mean the words she was saying, but her mind was too cloudy with rage to notice.

"Well if I have messed up your life so much then why the hell are you with me, Ginny?" He yelled back, challenging her.

"I don't know! Maybe I just used you to get over Harry!" She answered. The words tumbled out before her brain could even form a better response. She knew as soon as the words left her mouth she had gone too far. But there was no taking them back. Life had no rewind button. His eyes were looking deep into her, almost as if he was trying to see into her soul. It made her uncomfortable, so she tore her gaze away, staring at the floor instead.

"Well then," He started quietly. " I guess we're finished here." He walked away and slammed the door behind him, leaving Ginny sitting alone in her room, regretting every word that came out of her mouth.

((A/N: It ended kind of sad, I know. And this chapter wasnt filled with any fluff. But it also didnt have any dreams in it either. They will make sense eventually. I promise. Actually, there was something in the last dream that should have tipped some people off...Until next time xoxox!))


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**Sorry for the really long time in between updates. This chapter has been mostly finished for about a week but I didnt know if I liked it or not. I'm still not sure. But I figured I would put it up anyway. I hope you enjoy it. This story has been really hard for me to write because I dont feel like it is that great and I am kinda running out of ideas. But I will finish it. I actually wanted it to be really long. But it may not be that way anymore. I plan on moving it along more in the next chapter and she will be returning to school soon. So if you have any ideas, just post them in your review or whatever. **

Chapter 7

"The house looks so empty." Ginny commented as she, her mom, and Hermione walked into the Weasley home.

"Well we haven't been here in about a week sweetheart." Molly said, walking into the kitchen and waving her wand around. A brush flew out of the sink and dunked itself into the sink that was quickly filling with water, before it started to scrub the counters. The house needed to be completely cleaned and decorated before the wedding, which was in two days. She was stressed out to say the least. "Let's just get started. Ginny, why don't you and Hermione start in the living room? Clean it and make sure everything is spotless. And then once you are done start on the dining room. And then we can clean up the spare bedrooms for the guests. The boys are coming over later to de-gnome the garden. Then we can put up the tent and get all the chairs set up." Molly said ticking things off on her fingers as she ran through the list.

"We have to do all of this today, mum?" Ginny asked exasperated at the thought of all the work they had to do.

"Sabine and her sister arrive tomorrow. As do your brothers. I want everything finished so that they don't have anything to worry about other then walking down the aisle and exchanging vows." Molly turned away from the girls and walked over to the fridge to make a list of the food she would need to buy. Hermione led Ginny into the living room.

"Ron holding up alright?" Ginny asked quietly while she took the books on the coffee table and began stuffing them onto the giant bookshelf.

"Better than me. Can you believe that night I was more upset than him? After the initial shock wore off he kept telling me that everything would work out all right. He seemed so brave." Hermione answered as she waved her wand at the couch. It appeared to look whiter than normal and the blankets and pillows were arranged neatly.

"I think we were all in shock that night." Ginny sighed and thought back to that night 5 days ago. No one discussed it outside of the nightly Order meetings, so Ginny had no clue what was going on. But she assumed that it was going well since Hermione was no longer bursting into tears and Ron and Harry were even joking around like normal.

"Yeah I heard the screaming match you and Malfoy had afterwards. I couldn't hear what you were saying but it didn't sound good." She answered nonchalantly. Ginny looked up at the girl who had her back to her and tried to think of what to say. Truth was she had been trying to forget all about the fight in the hopes that her guilt would go away. But of course when had her conscience given up that easily? She had thought of nothing else for the past 5 days. She knew her words were untrue and that just a simple apology wouldn't help. But what exactly could she do to take it all back?

"Um…yeah I guess I overreacted a little." She said finally. Hermione turned around upon hearing the sadness in her voice.

"What happened?"

"He came to tell me that he wasn't going to do anything to Ron, but I was too upset to pay any attention. And I ended up telling him that he ruined my life and that I only used him to get over Harry." Ginny replied sniffling. 'No tears' She reminded herself as she felt the all too familiar feeling of tears forming in her eyes. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look before walking over and hugging her tightly.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione said when she pulled away.

"I don't know what to do Hermione. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry with the whole situation that I didn't know what I was saying." Ginny stammered. She threw herself down in the comfy chair behind her and put her face in her hands.

"I'm sure he knows you were just angry. What did he say before he left?"

"He just looked at me and I knew he was trying to gauge whether or not I was serious, so I looked away. And he just said 'Well then, I guess we're done here.'" Ginny looked up at Hermione her brown eyes shining with the unshed tears. "Then he slammed the door and I haven't seen him since. I mean I'm sure he has been at Headquarters, but I'm not sure who is avoiding who."

"He has seemed a little more angry than normal. And any mention of you and this scowl appears on his face." Hermione paused at seeing Ginny's crestfallen face. "But his eyes say so much more. You are the one who told me that Malfoy's eyes reveal everything he is feeling. And so I watched him. And I could see it. His eyes weren't hard and they weren't angry. They looked hurt."

"How could you possibly know that? It took me months to understand exactly how to read Draco. And it takes you what? Like a week?" Ginny said skeptically.

"Well all those long nights in the kitchen sitting across the table from him, there was nothing better to do."

"You could have been listening to the Master Plan for defeating Voldemort." Ginny suggested.

"Oh yeah, well that comes second on my to-do-list. First is trying to understand your estranged ex boyfriend." Hermione smiled lightly and Ginny laughed at the sarcastic nature of her comment. "I was curious to see if what you said was true, that's all. And so I watched him whenever you would come up. And it was obvious what he was thinking. And of course, now that I know what happened between the two of you, I can understand completely why every time Harry talked, Draco looked like he wanted to kill him."

"He always looks like he wants to kill Harry." Ginny replied standing up. She started looking around for anything else she needed to clean. Hermione picked up her wand and cast a scouring charm on the room. It instantly appeared spotless and everything was organized.

"I don't know if your mum wanted us to use our wands, but it couldn't hurt." She replied smiling. "And Ginny, take my word for it. If you apologize to him, he'll forgive you."

"Doubtful." She said simply as she walked into the dining room. Hermione followed and cast the same spell. Immediately, everything in the room was back in its rightful place, the wood was polished, and the plates and dishes looked like they had just been washed. Hermione smiled at her work and pulled out a chair. She plopped down in it and motioned for Ginny to do the same.

"You can't let your guilt and doubt keep you from trying to get him back as a friend." She said when Ginny sat down. "You have to take risks to reap the rewards." Ginny smiled. "And besides, you can't get back together with him if you aren't even friends with him."

"I won't hold my breath waiting for that to happen." Ginny remarked cryptically.

"Oh, come now, stop being so down on yourself. He'll come around." Hermione patted her arm.

"It isn't that simple, Mione. I told him that I used him to get over Harry. That is like his worst nightmare."

"It's not his worst nightmare. That would be losing you."

"Hermione, you hardly know him. So how can you be such an authority on Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked irritated. She didn't mean to take her anger out on Hermione; it's just that to her, the situation seemed hopeless.

"You're right. I'm not best friends with Malfoy. So I may not know him as well as you do. But I do know Ron."

"What does Ron have to do with anything?" Ginny asked completely confused.

"Ron and Malfoy are a lot alike. I know you would never want to admit that, but its true. They are both stubborn and strong willed. And if I can understand Ron then I can understand Malfoy." Hermione stated. "Not to mention both of them can hold grudges like nothing else. Except when it comes to the women they love."

"I refuse to believe that Ron and Draco are alike in any way."

"Well you don't have to believe it, but they are. And sadly, Harry is like them too. We are surrounded by obstinate males."

"Why do we hang out with them again?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"Because they are good for something. Like snogging."

"Yuck, Hermione, honestly. I do not want to know about Ron's kissing ability." Ginny said wrinkling her nose in disgust. Hermione laughed and smiled. She had effectively changed the subject and just for now anyway, had put Ginny in a better mood.

----------

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Ginny couldn't have been more happy. She finally had something to keep her mind off of Draco and her idiocy. He had been invited by Charlie but had graciously declined, saying he was still trying to get everything situated at his new apartment, which from what she was told, was coming along quite nicely. Her father had relayed what it looked like the other night over dinner and Ginny tried her best not to think about the fact that she could have been there with him.

She walked down the steps and into the living room her lilac colored bridesmaids dress billowing out behind her. It looked pretty nice on her actually. It was fitted through the bodice and at the hips, it flowed out generously into an a-line silhouette that she had to admit flattered her figure. Her hair was swept up into a delicate chignon and she wore only enough makeup to accentuate her natural beauty. Around her neck was the necklace she had received from Draco for Christmas. She had yet to take it off and even though they were technically finished, she couldn't bring herself to part with it. She loved looking in the mirror and seeing the simple silver chain around her neck with the small dark green tear shaped stone hanging delicately above her chest. It reminded her of him every time she saw it and she immediately thought of all the wonderful times they had together. Stopping in front of the small mirror in the hall, she looked at her reflection. Her eyes traveled from her face to the necklace. She fingered it gently and felt the emotions rising in her throat once again.

"Stop it." She scolded herself quietly, tearing her eyes away from the mirror. She walked outside where the party was still going on. She could see her brothers moving around the mock dance floor making complete fools out of themselves, but obviously having a good time doing so.

"Ginny! There you are!" Sabine said running up to her new sister in law and giving her a hug. "Can you believe it? Married, finally!"

"I am so happy for you Sabine." She responded, a huge smile appearing on her face. She couldn't be happier with Charlie's choice in wife. Sabine was one of the nicest women she had ever met. She came from a prominent wizarding family in America, but she always said that when she saw Charlie, she realized that love was worth more than all of the money in the world. She was probably one of the most beautiful women Ginny had ever seen and she immediately envied her straight long brown, almost black hair, perfect complexion, and striking ice blue eyes. She was an uncommon beauty in every way, much like Draco.

Ginny's heart dropped at the thought and she struggled to keep herself happy.

"I'm so sorry that your boyfriend couldn't make it, Ginny." Sabine said bringing Ginny out onto the dance floor with her.

"Boyfriend?" She replied looking at Sabine, confused. Didn't she know that she and Draco weren't together?

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. We were really sorry to hear that we wouldn't be able to meet him." Apparently, Sabine didn't know. Ginny opened her mouth to tell the older woman that she wasn't dating him, when a hand grasped her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry standing behind her.

"Ginny. I've been looking for you everywhere. I need a dance partner." He said taking her hand in his.

"Oh yes, yes! Go, dance!" Sabine urged, giving Ginny one last hug and then pushing her towards Harry.

"Thank you." She mumbled to him. He swept her out onto the floor just as a slow song came on. Harry looked at her and cleared his throat. She smiled and placed her hand with his, holding them at shoulder level. Her other hand rested on his shoulder and Harry placed his other hand on the small of her back.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked.

"Because you saved me from having to explain to Sabine how Draco and I are no longer together." She whispered, her mouth dangerously close to his ear. Harry felt a tingle go down his spine as her hot breath hit his cheek. He pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't realize, but your welcome." He replied just as quietly. He smiled against her hair before pulling away to look at her. "Care to share whatever it is that's bugging you?"

"You don't want to know about it Harry, really." She said looking up at him.

"Try me." He challenged, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Draco and I got in a fight that night we found out Ron was supposed to be killed. And I said some things that I really regret." She said quickly.

"Everything comes back to the ferret doesn't it?" Harry asked, trying to sound light and joking, but not achieving it. Ginny looked up at him slightly abashed.

"I told you you didn't want to know." She replied. The song ended, but instead of pulling away, Harry held her still until the next song started. He began moving to the music at the same pace as before.

"Talk to me. What happened?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"That night, you know the one I mean, Draco and I got into an argument about Ron. He kept telling me that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt Ron, but I was too angry to notice. I told him that he ruined my life and that everything that was going wrong was his fault. And then…" She paused, thinking about whether or not she could continue.

"And then what?" He urged.

"And then I told him that I was only with him to get over you." She finished. She tore her eyes away from Harry's and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Ron and Hermione, who were dancing not too far away from herself and Harry. Ron was whispering into Hermione's ear and she was blushing furiously. 'They look really happy.' She thought to herself. Harry put a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to his.

"He is a prat if he believes that for a second. He knows you loved him and that you still do." He started. Something was lingering in his green eyes and Ginny wanted desperately to know what it was. Longing? Jealousy? Or maybe understanding? "If anything you were in love with Malfoy long before you even knew it. And it's obvious to everyone that he has made you happier than anyone ever could, myself included." At the last two words Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry stopped her. "I've talked to Hermione and she made me see that I was being selfish trying to get back together with you. I know you don't love me, Ginny and eventually I think I can stop loving you. It'll just take some time."

"Harry…" She started again, only to have him interrupt her once more.

"Ginny, we've been through this before, I know. I told you last Christmas that I wouldn't stand in the way of you and Draco and I didn't. But I didn't get over you either. So this time, that is what I am going to do. Get over you. Even if it takes me years, it will happen. You belong with Malfoy." He smiled at her. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"I never thought you would ever admit that." She replied, shocked.

"Well, I don't want to admit it. Because admitting that means admitting that Malfoy is better in a way than me. He is better for you."

"Harry, you are one of my best friends. And I value our friendship more than you could ever know." She paused and squeezed his hand. He rubbed her back slowly and agreed with her sentiments. "I think a part of me will always love you. You were my first love and nothing will ever change that. And I'm sorry everything worked out this way. I'm sorry that for me to find Draco I had to hurt the first man I ever loved."

"Don't blame yourself. I sure don't."

"Yeah but I can blame myself for kissing you last week. I'm sure you were doing fine until I up and threw myself at you." He laughed appreciatively.

"You were distraught to say the least. It's understandable." He kissed her forehead before continuing on. "We're best friends, yeah? And we'll always be?"

"I'm here for you no matter what Harry." She reassured. "And just for the record, I do love you." She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before resting her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her closer to him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem." He paused before leaning close and whispering in her ear. "He'll forgive you, Gin. He would be an idiot not to."

----------

It was the Saturday of Charlie Weasley's wedding and it had been 7 days since he had talked to Ginny. It had been the longest and worst week of his life. He spent all day working on his apartment and he spent the night at Headquarters, less then 100 feet away from her. That was the hardest part, being so close, yet being so far away at the same time. He really didn't know how much longer he could take it. It was eating him up inside. But he couldn't just forgive her. He had to be strong and wait for her to come to him, which inevitably she would. Once she realized how stupid she was she would come to him, begging him to take her back, which he would. But if being a Malfoy had taught him anything, it was to always let the women come to you, not the other way around.

Draco stepped out of the shower and walked into his room, with a towel around his waist. He changed quickly and headed down the hall to his kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey there sleepy head."

Draco turned around and saw a man sitting on his couch looking quite comfortable. The man had dark brown skin, hair, and strikingly bright eyes.

"Blaise Zabini. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Draco asked, seemingly unaffected by his friend's presence. Blaise stood and walked into the kitchen where the other man was standing pouring a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Is that any way to greet your best mate when you haven't seen him in almost 3 weeks?" Blaise asked pouring himself something to drink as well.

"Exactly, it has only been 3 weeks. I haven't even had a chance to miss you yet, Zabini."

"You miss me, Draco. You just don't want to admit it because you will sound like a girl." Blaise chuckled at his own comment and Draco rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Draco asked again. He put a piece of bread in the toaster.

"I have to have a reason to come visit my best mate?"

"You say the words 'best mate' one more time and I will start to think that you aren't just here for social reasons." Draco replied, catching the toast as it popped out of the toaster.

"As a matter of fact your father asked me to come." He said turning away from Draco's icy stare. "He wanted to make sure you weren't plotting with the Order behind his back." Blaise laughed. Draco looked away uneasily and began to butter his toast. When Draco didn't even respond, Blaise stopped and looked at his back. "Oh no Draco." He didn't respond. He just kept on buttering his toast. Blaise sighed and put his head in his hands. "Tell me you didn't do this for Weasley."

"No, I didn't do it for Weasley." He said finally speaking.

"She's a girl Draco. One girl. Don't ruin your life for one girl." Blaise never really had a problem with Ginny, but he didn't understand how Draco felt so much for her. Draco always told him it was because he had never found love.

"I'm not ruining my life for her, Blaise. I am doing this because…" He paused and tried to figure out why exactly he was doing this. In his heart and head, he knew he was only doing it for Ginny. But he couldn't admit that to Blaise, especially now that they weren't speaking. "I'm doing this because I don't want to follow the Dark Lord."

"That may be true Drake, but you and I both know that if Weasley wasn't so adamant about you being "good" you never would have done it." Blaise sat down in one of the seats at the kitchen table and Draco sat across from him, toast and juice in hand. He finished his toast slowly, taking his time. Blaise didn't talk. He simply stared.

"Alright, I did it for Ginny." Draco growled when he had finished eating. "And a lot of good that did me."

"She break your heart already?" Blaise asked, his voice did not show a stitch of amusement.

"I have to "kill" the Weasel King for the Dark Lord and she didn't take it too well."

"What happened?"

"She told me that I ruined her life and that everything was my fault." He gritted his teeth. "And she said that she used me to get over bloody Potter."

"Ouch, not the best thing she has ever said, is it? That fiery temper of hers is going to be a real problem for the two of you in the future." Blaise responded.

"There is no future. It's over." Draco said. Blaise scoffed and shook his head. "What, Zabini?"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Draco." He watched as Draco glared at him. "No wonder we get along so well. I'm the only one who can keep you from making a mess of your life. And believe me, you make that hard for me sometimes."  
"Would you just say whatever it is you want to say?" He snapped.

"Weaslette always says things in anger that she doesn't mean. You know this. Hell, even I know this. She didn't use you to get over Potter and she doesn't really think you ruined her life. Cut her some slack, she had just found out that you were supposed to kill her brother. Who would take that well?"

"I told her I wasn't going to kill him." Draco responded. Blaise shot him a disapproving look.

"Then what are you going to do? Die, so the Weasel King can live? That's stupid."

"Then why don't you kill him, Blaise?" Draco retorted. He knew it wasn't the most intelligent response, but he hadn't been thinking straight lately.

"I'm not a Death Eater, Drake. And I'm not the one who has to prove my allegiance to Voldemort."

"It really isn't fair that you got to choose whether or not you wanted to be one, whereas I had no choice."

"Life isn't fair. Especially life with Lucius Malfoy as a father." Blaise said, wisely.

"Exactly and what better to screw over Lucius Malfoy then having his own son turn against him?" Draco responded.

"If you make it out of this alive, you will be one lucky bastard."   
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Blaise." Draco said sarcastically, throwing a glare in his direction.

"No problem mate."

Silence overcame both men and a few minutes later Blaise stood to leave.

"I'll tell your father that we talked about strategies to kill Weasley." Blaise said as he watched Draco.

"I trust you, Zabini." Draco answered, simply. Blaise smiled and pulled his wand out of his robe. Right before he apparated he stopped and looked at Draco.

"She won't come back if that's what you are waiting for. You and I both know she is beating herself up about what she said to you. And she is just as, if not more stubborn than you. So your best bet is to go to her. Go put on your nicest robes and go to the wedding." Blaise finished his speech and was gone.

----------

Draco stood in his room looking at the dress robes hanging on his closet door. He couldn't decide whether to go or not. He knew Blaise was right. Ginny would never come back of her own accord. She was too stubborn. And he had always been raised to let the girl come to him and it had worked before. He would push her away and she always came back. But he knew this time she was too embarrassed about her words to come back any time soon. Or was she? Maybe she was just reveling in the fact that she didn't have to see him anymore. Maybe she was glad he was gone and she could be with Potter again. Maybe that's what she wanted all along. Maybe she just needed to date someone else to know that she was meant to be with Potter. But was she even meant to be with him? In Draco's opinion Potter couldn't be more wrong for her. He was too sweet and protecting. And she had made that clear on several occasions that she didn't want that. She needed someone who would push her and who would love her without smothering her. And he was that guy. He knew he was that guy. And this was the first girl he ever loved, why should he give that up without a fight?

That was it. His mind was made up. He would go to the wedding and sweep Ginevra Weasley off her feet. He would tell her that he knew she didn't mean what she said and that he was sorry for everything bad that had happened to her because of something he did. But most importantly, he would tell her that he loved her and promise her that this wouldn't happen again.

He changed quickly into his dress robes and apparated to the Burrow. He appeared at the front door. He could hear the music and voices coming from around back, so he figured knocking was futile. He walked around the house and stopped right outside of the tent that was set up. He looked around the dance floor looking for a glimpse of her. And then he saw Ginny, his Ginny, dancing with Potter. He was holding her close and she didn't seem to be resisting. They looked like they were having a pretty intense conversation by the look on Ginny's face. He saw her start to say something, only to have Potter interrupt her. He gave her some speech that caused her to smile and say something about being his "best friend". And then a few seconds later he laughed and he saw her look up at him. The words, "I do love you" formed on her lips seconds before she kissed him. Her head laid on his shoulder and he held her tight as he whispered something in her ear. She smiled softly and they continued to dance.

All thoughts of talking to Ginny flew out of his head as soon as he saw the words "I love you" fall off her lips. His worst fear was realized. Ginny didn't love him. She loved Potter. He always knew that their secret relationship was hard on her. Not being able to tell anyone that she was actually still with Draco was one of the hardest things for her to do. And when they started getting into stupid fights he knew it was mostly because she was upset with their situation. He never expected that she could actually be pulling away from him and back to Potter. They always said that your first love was the hardest to get over. And she was his first love. But he wasn't hers. And that was the problem.

Draco turned around and walked away from the tent dreading and hoping that someone saw him.

(( Alright there you go. Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. And I know some of you are going to be really happy that Harry is giving up. And I can promise you that it will stay that. No more Harry/Ginny. But I cant promise you those dreams will stop. Which reminds me, I figured out a new way to go with them, so they will make more sense later on. Thanks for reading.))


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooo sorry everyone! I know it has been almost 3 months since I have updated. I have had a lot of schoolwork and some family issues to take care of, completely hindering my time to write. But to make up for it this chapter is extra long. It is a lot different from a lot of my other chapters and has a lot of material in it. So hopefully you like it and this makes up for my lack of updating. **

**Also, this chapter is pretty dramatic. So I have come to terms with the fact that my fic is a complete soap opera, but I love it that way! And hopefully you do too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. The amazingly talented J.K. Rowling does.**  


Chapter 8

_She wound her arm tightly around Harry's waist and continued to walk up the path towards Hogwarts. She leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close._

_"Two months until break." He said quietly, feeling sadness wash over him. Ginny nodded her head feeling too upset to answer. Having Harry around today had been great. And she really didn't know how much she had missed him until she walked into The Three Broomsticks and saw him sitting there. He looked better than he had when she had left for school. His shoulders were broader and he had gained a little weight making him look less lanky and more like a man. He told her that he had been working out, running, lifting weights, and doing other muggle things, so that he would be physically strong for the final battle. And it showed dramatically._

_Ginny looked up and saw that they were right outside the gates to the school. She stopped, not wanting him to leave yet. _

"_Here we are." Harry said quietly, looking down at her and seeing the melancholy on her face. "Don't be sad."_

"_I can't help but be. Two months is a long time." She replied, wrapping her other arm around his waist and hugging him to her._

"_We've gone for two months already. Two more will be easy. You'll be busy studying, playing Quidditch, and doing all your Head Girl duties. You won't even have time to dwell on it." Harry responded, smiling down at her. Ginny looked around and saw that they were completely alone. And without a second thought, she grabbed Harry and walked him the small forest that lined the dirt road. "Gin, what are you doing?" He asked when she stopped behind a large oak tree._

"_I just wanted some more time alone with you before I go back up to school." She said, her voice lower than normal. Harry smiled and walked forward backing her up against the tree. His hands settled on her hips, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Ginny put a hand behind his neck and leaned him down onto her lips. Slowly, she opened her mouth and his tongue found hers. She made a small hum in response, which only urged him on more. He slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt and moved up her body cupping her breast in his hand. His fingers kneaded her tenderly and Ginny responded by pushing herself against him, reveling in the feelings that only he seemed to bring out in her. _

_-------------_

"Ginny!" Molly called walking into her youngest daughter's room. She placed a hand on her arm and shook gently. Ginny jumped and looked around her room, her eyes landing on her mum. "Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, you just scared me." Ginny replied wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry."

"That's alright, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready. Take your shower and get ready, we have to be at the station in an hour. Good thing you packed last night. I don't know what we would do if you hadn't." Molly rambled as she walked out of the room leaving Ginny alone. She stood up and stretched feeling her elbows and knees pop from the lack of movement during the night. Ginny walked over to her closet trying to make the least amount of noise, since Hermione was still asleep. She settled on a pair of faded jeans and a violet tank top before walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on. She undressed and stepped in, feeling the relief the hot beads of water brought her. About halfway through washing her hair her mind finally wandered in that all too familiar direction. It had been 2 months since Ginny and Draco's fight. They had yet to make up and Ginny still had no idea that Draco had been at the wedding. He left without being seen and had made no attempt to contact her since. She was sure he was going out of his way to avoid her and she gave him his wish. She stayed in her room until she was sure everyone was gone. Except for this one night…

----Flashback----

"Dinner's ready, Gin!" Molly yelled from the kitchen door. The Order meeting had just finished and they were all getting ready to set off for their different duties. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already seated around the table, along with Arthur and Remus. Molly had tried to convince the rest of the group, but they refused to stay and just took a light sandwich with them on their way out the door.

Ginny ran down the steps and into the living room not really paying attention to where she was going. Next thing she knew she had run into something hard and was knocked backwards off her feet. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up, her brown eyes meeting with gray ones. At first, Ginny just sat on the cold floor completely speechless. It had been 3 weeks since their fight and this was the first time she was seeing him. He looked exactly the same, except for an air of coldness that she couldn't remember him ever having around her. His face should have been made of stone it was so emotionless and his eyes, for once, weren't telling her anything about what he was feeling. He extended his hand in a cordial gesture that lacked any feeling. Ginny just looked at his hand and then back up at him waiting for him to say something.

"When a man offers his hand to a woman, she should take it." Draco said quietly. Ginny's eye widened in hearing how icy his tone was. She extended her hand noticing how it was shaking. Why, she wasn't sure. It might have been because his informality was making her nervous or it could have been the fact that his gaze was no longer soft, it was rough, making her feel feet lower than him. Their hands touched and instantly Ginny felt that warmth spread through her body. The warmth that she always felt when Draco touched her. The warmth that only he seemed to create. If Draco felt it, he gave no indication and in one swift move she was off the floor and standing on wobbly knees, barely an inch away from him. His cologne reached her nose and she breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of him. It had been weeks since they had been this close and Ginny wanted desperately for it to last forever. But it didn't. He let go of her hand, stepped away from her, and walked out the front door.

----End Flashback----

Ginny sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of juice. Her hair was still wet and she had swept it up in a messy bun. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table as well.

"I can't believe it's your last year." Molly said, shaking her head as she sat a plate of homemade waffles on the table. Ron and Harry wasted no time in piling 3 waffles on their plates. "Seems like just yesterday we were sending you to Hogwarts and now you're in your 7th year. Where has the time gone?" Ginny smiled up at her mom through her bite of waffle. She could see the tears in her mother's eyes but she didn't want to call her on it, knowing she would full on cry. Arthur looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Our Ginners is all grown up." Ron said, using her nickname from childhood. Harry chuckled and looked at Ginny, watching her roll her eyes.

"Yes she is. Head Girl, Quidditch Captain." Molly mused, a silent tear sliding down her face. She turned away from Ginny and wiped her eyes on the back of her apron. When she turned around she was slightly more composed. "Hurry up. We have to leave in ten minutes."

"I'll go load up the car." Arthur said, kissing his wife's cheek knowingly and walking out of the room. Molly muttered something about helping him and left the kitchen.

"Mum's a mess." Ron noted quietly. Ginny took the last bite of her food and looked over at her brother. She could see that he was upset himself. Hermione squeezed his hand lightly and Ron shrugged her off, not wanting any sympathy. Harry locked eyes with Ginny and they shared the same silent thought. The last week had been hard for him.

Silence dropped over the room as Ron continued eating and the other three left him alone. Molly walked in a few minutes later and ushered them all along, saying they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up. Harry retreated upstairs to change and Hermione helped Molly clean up the kitchen. Leaving Ginny and Ron alone in the living room to say goodbye. Ginny looked up at her brother and saw how much everything was taking a toll on him. He had small bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping and he was standing with his hands in his pockets looking tense.

"I'll miss having you guys around." Ginny said quietly, seeing Ron look at her sadly. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You need to be careful, Ginny." He started holding her at arms length away from him. "We won't be there to protect you. And don't look at me like that." He replied when Ginny gave him the 'I don't need protected' look. "These are tough times now and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I know." Ginny responded quietly, feeling a rush of love for her brother at seeing just how much he was worried about her.

"I know Hogwarts is safe, but if we learned anything two years ago, it's that even the safest places can be dangerous." He paused and ran a hand through his longer hair. "You are in danger. Mum and Dad didn't want to say anything to you, but I have to. They are going to try to come after you Gin. Mess with your mind, kidnap you, whatever. They know that they can get to Harry through you. So please, promise me you won't take any chances and that you will listen to anything McGonagall or Snape tell you."

"I know Ron." She replied, knowing how hard this was for him. "I won't do anything that will put me in danger, I promise." He smiled softly and hugged his sister again and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Ginners." He replied. Ginny swatted his arm at the use of that horrid nickname. Ron laughed before walking away from her.

"Ron!" Ginny called right before he walked into the kitchen. He turned around and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'll write. I promise. And if you need anything…" He nodded his head at her and walked out of the room.

Harry walked down the steps and joined Ginny in the living room waiting for Hermione and Molly. They walked in a few minutes later and the four walked out to the car, where Arthur was waiting. Molly sat up front with Arthur and Ginny, Hermione, and Harry piled into the backseat.

A half an hour later Ginny was sitting on the Hogwart's Express on her way to her last year at school. Her mother had made a big production, squeezing her to almost an inch of her life before Arthur finally pulled her away. Ginny actually felt bad seeing the tears in her mother's eyes and the worry in Harry and Hermione's. Her father had hugged her tightly for a few moments and told her to be careful, but other than that he seemed to trust that his daughter was going to be safe.

She sat alone on the train trying to escape the sympathetic glances that kept being sent her way. She didn't want their pity. She looked out the window and thought about how the alone time was not only a blessing but a hindrance as well. Because when she was alone, her mind kept straying to Draco. She thought of the second time she had seen him that summer and how much harder it was.

----Flashback----

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" Everyone yelled when Ginny walked into the kitchen after the Order meeting. She jumped back, obviously surprised that so many people were here to celebrate her birthday. The entire Order of the Phoenix stood in front of her, including Snape and Draco. Everyone was standing there with huge smiles on their face, acting as if for that moment everything was fine in the wizarding world. Ginny was touched to see all those people standing before her, but part of her knew that some would rather be out protecting people than celebrating her 17th birthday. Hermione pulled Ginny up to the table where everyone was gathered around one of the biggest chocolate cakes Ginny had ever seen. They all sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and then she blew out the 17 candles. When she stood back up her eyes met Draco's. All of a sudden she felt this pulling feeling in her mind. She knew what he was doing and so she didn't tear her eyes away. She didn't want to hide from him anymore and she wanted him to know exactly how she was feeling. She felt him sort through her mind easily, finding the memory he was looking for. It wasn't the one that Ginny expected and it was the last one she wanted him to see. She was standing in her bedroom talking to Harry about how upset she was about Draco breaking up with her and how Harry never treated her like that. Harry and Ginny continued to converse in warped speed almost as if Draco was fast-forwarding through her memory. And then it stopped. Ginny lunged at Harry and kissed him.

Ginny felt her embarrassment creep up her cheeks and she immediately broke her gaze with Draco. He had seen her cheat on him with Harry and Ginny wasn't sure what she was more embarrassed about. The fact that she so willingly let him look at the thought or the fact that Draco saw it.

"Gin?" Her mother's questioning voice brought her out of her thoughts. When she looked at her mother she was handing her a piece of birthday cake. Ginny thanked her for it and took it before walking into the living room where it was far less crowded.

One by one the Order members filed out, giving birthday wishes to Ginny and carrying cake in their hands. Ginny sat on the couch alone, her piece of cake sitting untouched on the coffee table in front of her. Only her parents, brothers, and the trio were left standing in the kitchen. Draco and Snape were conversing in the dining room about their plans for the upcoming weeks. Ginny looked up when she saw Snape leaving. He nodded at her courteously before walking out of Headquarters. She stood up and walked into the dining room, finding Draco sitting at the table with his head in his hands. She didn't say anything right away, but walked in and stood beside him. He sat up slowly and looked up at her. His eyes were colder than they had been weeks before and she felt as if he held no love whatsoever for her.

"Draco." She whispered, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"Just tell me something." He started, his voice quiet. "Was that before or after we made up?"

Ginny shook her head, feeling the tears that she had been suppressing for weeks start to fall, and Draco stood. She didn't need to answer him for him to know the truth. She could barely see him through her tears and she brushed them away, willing the rest not to fall. Draco looked at her, his eyes filled with a harsh intensity and Ginny shivered under his gaze. And with no warning, he pulled her flush against him and crashed his lips to hers. It was not a sweet kiss in any sense, and it housed nothing but anger. Ginny could hardly move her lips; he was pressed against her so hard. She knew that this was his way of giving her something that she would never have again. He pulled away a few seconds later and Ginny opened her eyes to look at him. He pressed something in her hand before walking away from her.

"Happy Birthday Ginny." He said softly, before he walked out of the dining room. Ginny sank down in the chair and let her tears fall freely. Her fingers touched her swollen lips and she felt as if they would be bruised from his kiss. She opened her hand and found a ring in her hand. It had a platinum band and a single green heart shaped diamond in the center with small white diamonds next to it. She choked out a sob and slid it on her right ring finger. She knew it was not meant to be an engagement ring and that wearing it as such would be wrong. And the minute the ring touched her finger she knew how hard this was for him. She knew how much he missed her and how disappointed he was that things didn't work out. But most of all, she knew how much she had hurt him.

----End Flashback----

Ginny tore her eyes away from the window when she heard her compartment door slide open. She saw a tall man with dark skin and hair with his back to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, wondering whom this was, as he looked too old to be a student.

"Actually Weasley, there were no empty compartments and I was wondering if I could sit here with you." The man stated turning around and settling his violet eyes on her. Ginny's eyes widened considerably as she looked at Blaise.

"Zabini, what the hell are you doing here? You graduated, remember?" She asked as he took the seat across from her.

"Professor Slughorn is ill and won't be able to teach his classes for a few weeks. And so he asked me, his best potions student, to fill in for him until he is able to return to school." He informed her, smirking at how uneasy his company was making her.

"Just my luck." She replied slouching in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest, looking much like a sulking child.

"I know you secretly love me under that hostility, Red." He replied.

"Another new nickname, Zabini? Can't you ever just use my name?" She asked.

"Ha. That's the cauldron calling the kettle black." He replied. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, deciding that if she ignored him then maybe he would leave.

Blaise leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up on her seat next to her. She didn't even look at him. This is not what Blaise was hoping for. He expected her to be unkind to him, but he didn't expect her to shut him out completely. The only reason he took this job was to be at the same place with her. He figured he might be able to talk some sense into her to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. But if she wasn't even willing to talk to him then he didn't know what he could do.

An hour of complete silence later, Ginny looked over at Blaise and scowled. He was sitting across from her with his eyes closed and humming some song under his breath.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, her voice not sounding nearly as angry as it should. He was silent for a few minutes, making Ginny think that either he was ignoring her or he had fallen asleep.

"Well, Ginny, I need to talk to you." He replied opening his eyes and leveling his gaze on her's. Ginny raised her eyebrows at his use of her first name.

"About what?" She asked intrigued as to what Blaise would need to say to her.

"About what happened yesterday." He sat up in his seat and watched as she looked away from him and at her feet.

"I don't want to talk about that." She whispered.

"I know you don't. But if you and Draco are ever going to work anything out…"

"Work anything out?" She asked, looking up at him incredulously. "Him and I are finished. Completely finished. I want nothing more to do with him."

"You don't mean that." He said, trying to reason with her.

"The hell I don't." She replied.

"Just listen to me, Ginny. He made a mistake. A huge mistake. I'm not happy with him either, but you can't blame him. He was upset and…"

"He was upset?" Ginny yelled, feeling all her restraint go out the window. "He slept with Pansy! Your girlfriend!"

"Ex girlfriend." He corrected. She shot him a nasty look. "You two had broken up and Pansy and I had broken up. They can both sleep with whoever they want." Ginny turned away from him signaling the end of the conversation. Blaise couldn't help but smirk, feeling that Ginny was a lot more like Draco than he ever thought.

Ginny walked back to the compartment after a quick trip to the bathroom to find Blaise asleep, his head propped up on the arm of the seat and his feet dangling off the edge. The seat was too small for his long frame and looked somewhat comical. It would have been a funny sight to Ginny if she hadn't been so upset. She couldn't get her mind off of what had happened the day before.

----Flashback----

Ginny finished packing her trunk for school and was sitting on her bed when George walked in.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the day. Shouldn't you be at the shop?" She asked watching as her brother walked across the room and sat on her bed next to her.

"Fred is doing fine without me. Not to mention that clerk we hired is far more competent than Fred or I could ever hope to be. She's like a mini-Hermione." He chuckled and Ginny smiled softly. "So I decided to pay a little visit to my favorite sister." He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"And I remind you once again, I am your only sister." Ginny responded feeling overjoyed that her brother was here to see her.

"Semantics, my dear sis." He flashed her a toothy grin before leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him. "It's been weeks since you and I have been able to sit and talk without being interrupted."

"I know. I've been trying to tell you something for over a month now."

"Well here I am, with all the time in the world. Fill me in." He urged. Ginny took a deep breath and launched into the story. She told her brother everything that she had been going through in the past months and she left nothing out. She told him about Draco breaking up with her and then them making up. She told him about her Harry dreams and about how she and Harry had finally come to an understanding, but the dreams still hadn't stopped. She didn't leave a thing one thing out, except for the sordid details of her dreams and early encounters with Draco. When she finished, George shut his eyes and mentally computed all the information she had told him.

"First of all Gin," He started, opening his eyes and looking at his sister. "I am not going to tell Mum, Dad, or anyone else that you and Draco have been sleeping together. It's none of their business and frankly, I don't want to see Dad tear Malfoy to shreds, since he is so important to what we are trying to accomplish. Second of all, these dreams sound almost a little too weird to just be coincidence. Dreams usually don't follow a specific story for weeks on end. But, I'll do some looking into it or ask Hermione to since she actually likes research." He paused and Ginny nodded her head. "And lastly, I am proud of you for coming to a mature decision with Harry. It was about time you two realized that this little game of back and forth wasn't going to make a suitable relationship. You know, I would much rather have Harry as my brother-in-law than Malfoy, but even I have to admit that you are happier with Malfoy than you ever were with Harry. And that is saying something considering you and Harry seemed pretty happy together at one time."

"We were, George. But then everything changed. He broke up with me to keep me safe, something I never entirely forgave him for and then I started getting to know Draco. And then I realized, that even though I loved Harry, I felt something more than that with Draco." Ginny answered sadly.

"Ginny, you are head over heels in love with the ferret, that much is obvious. And I would say he is pretty taken with you as well." George said, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Just go talk to the bloke and see what you can do. From what you told me, it really does sound like he cares a great deal for you. More than the kid has ever cared for anyone else it sounds like. If he is willing to risk getting killed just for you then he must really think you are worth it."

"I know he thought that at one time, George. But what if he doesn't think that now? It's been almost two months since our fight and we have spoken a total of 4 sentences since then. The last time I saw him on my birthday, he really seemed like he was done, completely finished with me." Ginny had never felt more defeated in her life. She was used to being strong willed and level headed, but when it came to Draco she felt like she made mistake after mistake and was living purely on her impulses. She felt helpless and stupid, like a lovesick schoolgirl. Which is practically what she was.

"Then you go to him and show him that you are not completely done with him. Love is worth fighting for. Especially the kind of love you have with Malfoy. It runs deep and is everlasting. You fight for that kind of love, Gin. Hard. And you make sure that it's not over until you say it's over." George finished, seriously. Ginny loved George's moments of pure seriousness. They always surprised her and caught her off guard. And they made her so proud of him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my silly daft brother?" Ginny asked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. George laughed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Promise me you won't go back to school without at least talking to him." He said, locking his chocolate brown eyes on her's.

She nodded her head and leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the time she was spending with the only brother that really and truly seemed to understand her.

An hour later, Ginny woke up leaning against her brother's shoulder still. Sometime during her thoughts, she had fallen asleep and it seemed that he did too, by the weight of his head on her's. She nudged him in the side gently and he picked up his head and straightened his body. Ginny sat up as well and looked up at her sleepy brother.

"Sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's been a busy couple of weeks at the shop with all the Hogwarts kids coming to stock up before going off to school." He said before he stood up and straightened his hair. "Lots of late nights stocking and keeping up with the books. Boring stuff, really." Ginny smiled and stood up as well.

"It's my fault. I've been pretty worn out lately, myself." She smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her brothers cheek lightly before hugging him again. "Thanks, George. For helping me and for being there for me. I truly appreciate it."

"It's no problem, sis. That's what brothers are for." He hugged her back before pulling away from her. "Now come on, we'll go to his apartment and you can talk to him. Get the bloke back."

"I don't know George…" She trailed off.

"This is your last chance, Gin. You'll regret it forever if you don't." He replied. Ginny looked up at brother for a few moments before nodding her head in agreement.

A few minutes later, Ginny and George were standing outside of Draco's apartment door. She could feel nervousness bubbling up inside her at the thought of confronting him again. She twisted his ring around her finger, feeling the smooth metal moving in circles, giving her something else to focus on besides the worry in her stomach.

"Here we are Gin." George said quietly when he saw she was not making any move to knock. "It's now or never."

"I know." She whispered. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She nodded her head and knocked on the door. "I'm going to wait out here. So if things work out and you decide you want to stay, just come out and tell me." He said as he walked away so that when the door was opened Draco couldn't see him.

"Okay." She voiced to him before turning back to look at the unopened door. A few minutes passed and still the door remained closed. Ginny looked to George who walked up to the door and waved his wand over the doorknob. The click of the lock being undone was heard.

"I thought there were more spells and wards around his apartment?" Ginny asked, looking perplexed at how easy it was to unlock the door.

"He has to replace the wards every time he walks in and out of his apartment. But for some reason they aren't up right now. That's what I was testing with my wand. If his wards would have been up the door would have glowed a faint blue color and we would have been thrown away from it." He explained.

"Well that's great. Thanks for the warning." She replied sarcastically. "So should I just go in?"

George looked at the door for a few moments before answering. " Keep your wand out, but yeah go in. The first sign that something is amiss come back out. I don't think this is some sort of trap, but just in case, be careful." He replied, looking really uneasy about the whole situation. Ginny placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it easily. She opened the door and peered in, finding the living room completely empty. She stepped in and gave George one last look. "Leave the door cracked, Gin." He whispered before she closed the door completely. She smiled nervously at him before turning around and facing the living room, wand in hand. The apartment was completely and eerily quiet. She walked forward, afraid. She walked through the living room and entered a small white hallway. She looked to her left and saw the kitchen and dining room. They too were empty. She continued on, feeling more and more uncomfortable the further she got into his apartment. She knew she was unwelcome here and for all she knew he might not be home. It sure sounded like no one was home. She saw on her right that there were three doors and on her left there were two. She walked forward more slowly than before and opened the first door on her left. She peered into a room that was furnished simply with a desk, chair and a few accents. It was clearly his office. She closed the door and continued down the hall opening the next door on the right. There was a small bedroom, obviously not the master, which was oddly out of place to Ginny. The thought that Draco would have a guest bedroom unnerved her slightly. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would have guests over to stay with him. She continued on, finding the master bathroom in the next room on the left she encountered and the smaller guest bathroom in the last room to the right. Finally, there was only one door left. She walked up to it, her hands shaking. Obviously, this was his bedroom. She had never felt more apprehensive as she did in that moment. Walking into someone's bedroom was a huge step and if he was in there he would not be happy to see her traipsing through his house uninvited. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, deciding that she had come this far and she might as well just look. She opened the door and took a step in, looking first at the wall in front of her. She heard the moaning first and then her eyes moved to her right and she saw it. Draco in bed with Pansy. She was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. His hands were digging into her fleshy hips helping her as she grinded against him. Ginny didn't hold in the gasp that escaped her mouth. Her hands fell limp at her sides and her wand fell to the floor. She tried to tear her eyes away but couldn't. She could feel her heart ripping apart in her chest. How could she think that he wasn't with someone else? It had been almost two months and he was a guy! Of course he was with someone else!

Suddenly a pair of gray eyes were looking into her's, displaying nothing but pure shock. This seemed to jolt Ginny out of her daze. She looked away from his gaze and grabbed her wand off the floor.

"Ginny!" She heard him say as she turned from the room and walked quickly down the hallway. Once she was out of the room she could no longer hear anything that was going on in the room and she realized that he must have cast a silencing charm on his room. She was in the living, almost to the door when she heard him coming down the hallway after her. He yelled her name again, but it didn't matter. She had flung open the door and George had seen her tear stained face. Ginny didn't even realize she had been crying.

"Gin." George said wrapping his arms around his sister's shoulders. He looked past her and saw Draco standing in the doorway, in nothing but a pair of boxers. Ginny felt her brother shake his head and then the next thing she knew, they were apparating away.

----End Flashback----

The train was slowing down. Ginny guessed they had about another 5 minutes before they were at Hogsmeade Station. She turned from the window and saw Blaise staring at the ceiling of the compartment. He had been so quiet that Ginny didn't realize that he was awake.

"Blaise?" She asked meekly. He turned his head and looked at her and she saw it, the pain in his eyes. "What happened with you and Pansy?" She asked, knowing that was why he was upset. Blaise sat up slowly and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"We got into an argument last week about our relationship. She said that it wasn't going anywhere and when I asked her what she wanted to do, she said to marry her. I didn't think that was what I wanted so I told her that and she told me that it wasn't fair for her to have to stay in a relationship that wasn't going to progress, so she packed her things and left." Blaise said, sounding as emotionless as ever.

"Don't you love Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't think I ever have. She was a nice girl and she was great in bed and that was about it. So I'm sure it was best for us to break it off." He replied, running a hand through his hair. Silence filled the compartment. Ginny seemed to want to say something to him, so he waited patiently for her to work through her nervousness or whatever it was.

"Blaise?" She asked again.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you mad at Draco and Pansy?" Blaise leaned back in his seat as he felt the train lurch to a stop. Ginny sat still, waiting for him to answer her.

"I don't know." He answered standing up and gathering up his things and hers. Ginny didn't press him further.

A half an hour later, Ginny sat in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, stood and silenced the room.

"Now before we begin with our sorting ceremony, I would like to pause and have a moment of silence for one of our former students. As most of you have heard, Ronald Weasley was killed by Death Eaters last week. He was cruelly taken from those who loved him and he is in our thoughts." McGonagall bowed her head and every teacher and student, excluding the Slytherins, bowed their head in remembrance.

((I know, Not a happy ending once again. But it will come. It's all in my head and ready to put down on paper, or my computer anyway. I hope you liked this chapter and if not then leave me a review telling me so. And if you did like it, leave me a review telling me so! Til next time. xoxo))


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. **

**Hey everyone! Gosh, I know I have been doing such a horrible job of updating. Life has been busy and crazy and it doesn't look like it is slowing down anytime soon. But I am going to make more time to write because I now have a renewed passion to write. I know where this story is going, the plot is drawn out in my head. So it should be smooth sailing from here. I am going to try my best to update regularly, but I cant promise anything.**

**Special thanks to my beta for this chapter, Lady Cardea. She is amazing and she is half the reason this chapter was written. You should definitely check out her story, Playing With Fire. It is a must read!**

**Sidenote: You'll notice that the first half of this chapter takes place the night before Ginny goes to Hogwarts. The night she finds Draco and Pansy. And the second half takes place Ginny's first morning at Hogwarts. I think it is pretty plain to see that, but I just wanted to make a note, just in case.**  


Chapter 9

Draco slouched against the doorframe, his head in his hands. He had been standing here since George and Ginny apparated. It seemed like hours to him, but in reality had only been a few minutes.

He was an idiot. A stupid, drunk, testosterone-driven idiot. How could he have acted so rash? Sleeping with Pansy? How unbelievably thick could you get?

It had been a mistake really.

A drunken mistake.

He had been pouring himself a drink in the kitchen when Pansy walked in, crying her eyes out, once again, over Blaise. His normal words of comfort did nothing to quell her anguish, so he turned to a different option. It seemed like a good idea at the time; get Pansy too smashed to even remember who Blaise was. It had seemed like a _fucking _brilliant idea at the time. But then the inevitable happened. Draco began to drink as well. He told himself it was to keep Pansy going, but in his head he knew why he was doing it, to forget a certain red headed witch who had broken his heart.

His slow sips weren't doing enough to help him with his task. So he began choking down as much as he could in one swig.

In the end, Pansy hadn't been able to catch up and the alcohol was gone. And that's when things took a turn for the worse. Pansy had always been a lightweight when it came to drinking, something both Blaise and Draco had teased her about. So by the time she had her fifth drink, she was as drunk as one could be. Pansy wasn't a belligerent or emotional drunk. She was purely physical. She was a flirtatious drunk. And tonight was no different. Though at first he resisted, Draco eventually gave into Pansy's advances. This was the answer both of them had been looking for. A drunken escapade that would be forgotten when they woke up the next morning.

Their kisses had been hasty and on the sloppy side, but their movements were anything but. They took their time walking back the hall from his living room to his bedroom. Their clothes had been peeled from their bodies deliberately and with the greatest of ease. And by the time they laid in bed, naked, their lips had ceased touching at all. Pansy straddled Draco, enjoying the feeling of being in control of him, not the other way around.

And that was how Ginny found them. As soon as Draco heard her gasp, his eyes snapped open and his drunken high had dissipated. He could tell right away this was the last position she had thought to see him in and he wanted nothing more than to throw Pansy off him and convince Ginny that this was all a mistake. So that is what he did. Only she had fled the room. He had enough time and decency to pull on his boxers before going after her. He called her name, hoping she would stop but she did no such thing. Instead he watched as she fell in her brother's embrace before they apparated away.

Draco lifted his head and looked out in the hallway, seeing his nosy neighbor, Mrs. O'Hara, watching him curiously.

"Bugger off." He muttered before slamming the door to his apartment. He managed to walk over to his couch before the splitting headache kicked in. Cursing, he leaned back and pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to ward off the light from the lamp on the table next to him.

"Draco?" A soft voice to his right said. He slowly pulled his hands away and opened his eyes, seeing Pansy standing there, wrapped in his black sheets. He quirked an eyebrow at her and waited for her to say whatever it was she wanted to say. "What happened in there?"

"I'm sorry, Pans." He replied dejectedly. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't exactly want to explain everything to her at the moment. Besides his guilt and headache, he really wasn't comfortable sharing his relationship with Ginny to someone who disliked her so much.

"Sorry about what?" She asked, a slight edge to her voice. "That we had sex or that your stupid ex caught us?" Draco smiled softly and noted that Pansy's alcohol effects had yet to wear off. Her anger showed that much.

"Both." He said simply. He stood up and brushed by Pansy, leaving her standing there with a shocked look on her face. He needed to find his wand to get rid of this headache so he could go find Ginny and talk to her.

"Draco, how could you say that?" Pansy asked, regaining her composure and following him down the hall. Once they reached his bedroom, he lifted the silencing charm and pointed his wand to his temple. Pansy watched as he said the charm that helped to reduce headaches.

"Pans, it's the alcohol talking. You are going to wake up tomorrow morning and realize that you don't love me or even like me for that matter." He threw his shirt on over his head and slipped into his jeans.

"Of course I like you Draco." She replied, scoffing at his comment.

"As a friend. That's it." He stopped and put both his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Pansy. But this isn't what either of us wants. I want Ginny. And you want Blaise."

"Yeah but there's one flaw in that reasoning Draco. They don't want us."Draco dropped his hands and looked away from Pansy. After everything he had put Ginny through why would she want him anymore? Especially after this. And Blaise had made it clear to Pansy and Draco that marriage was the last thing he was looking for. But Draco knew that Blaise wasn't having an easy go of it. He missed Pansy, more than he cared to admit.

"I won't know unless I go after her." Draco replied walking towards the door of his room. "Pans?" He said stopping and turning around to talk to her.

"Yeah?" She asked, settling her green eyes on his silver ones.

"Give him a few days. He'll come around. He's crazy about you. He just needs to get over his Slytherin hang-ups."

-----------

Draco walked into Headquarters feeling apprehension so consuming he began wondering why he was there. Ginny wouldn't forgive him for sleeping with another woman; though he had forgiven her when she slept with Potter.

Draco stopped and shook that thought from his head knowing that would be the wrong way to approach the situation. He would just have to explain what happened. He was upset and he drank…oh no that wouldn't work. The last time he drank to solve his problems she had been beyond pissed with him. And he had promised then that he wouldn't drink again, but instead talk to her about it. But obviously she couldn't have expected him to do that. They were broken up.

That was it.

They were broken up. He didn't have to explain. He could shag whomever he wanted because he and Ginny were no longer together. And they hadn't been for almost two whole months. It was her fault. She broke it off to begin with. And then she confessed her love for Potter at that stupid wedding. What else was he supposed to do? It would have been pathetic for him not to move on.

But Ginny wouldn't see it that way. She would see it as him cheating on her. And in his heart, he knew he had. He loved Ginny and he got drunk and slept with Pansy to try to get over her. But of course, he knew it wouldn't work. And it didn't. It messed everything up. He had made such a mess of things that it seemed impossible to fix.

But he had to try right?

Squaring his shoulder, Draco walked into the living room and was face to face with George Weasley.

"Somehow I knew you would show up here, Malfoy." George said, twirling his wand between his fingers, making his intentions quite clear.

"What else did you expect me to do?" Draco asked.

"Finish screwing your whore." He said, malice clear in his voice. "Of course you may have done that after Gin and I left."

"Pansy was a mistake!" Draco yelled, clenching his hands at his sides. He was currently squelching the urge to hit George square in the nose. "I love Ginny!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it, Malfoy."

"I was drunk, Weasley." Draco said, his dignity out the window. "It was a stupid drunken mistake."

"Drinking isn't a good way to solve your problems, you know." George answered, his voice sounding slightly amused, something that bothered Draco to no end.

"I don't want a lecture, you git! I want to talk to your sister!" Draco replied, his wand drawn in his right hand and his left still clenched in a fist.

"Do you really think I am going to let you go up there?" The other man said, his lips twisting into a smirk that unnerved Draco.

"I don't think you have a choice." He responded, bringing his right hand up and pointing his wand directly at George. He could feel every last shred of patience he had slipping away. If this idiot wasn't going to let him see Ginny willingly, then he would just hex him.

"Is that so, Malfoy?" George asked, that amused tilt to his voice still present.

"Yes, it is so, Weasley." Draco responded. "_Stup…"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _George yelled, effectively cutting off Draco's hex. George held out his hand and smiled when he grasped his fingers around Draco's wand. "Now Malfoy, you were saying?"

"You sodding bastard!" Draco yelled, charging forward to just pummel the git.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _George replied almost lazily. Draco's entire body went rigid before he fell to the ground, staring up at the grinning redhead.

"Here's what your going to do." George started, placing a booted foot on Draco's chest and pressing just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "When I lift this, you are going to take your wand and leave. I don't want any of that hexing business. You are going to leave of your own free will. And more importantly, you are going to leave my sister alone." George removed his foot and knelt down next to the solid form of Draco. "I know all about the secret relationship you two have been engaging in and if you so much as contact her while she is at school, I won't think twice of sending a few nasty hexes your way and ending your relationship with my sister once and for all. Make no mistake, Malfoy. I may be a Weasley, but I am not someone you want to mess with." And with that said, George stood, dropped Draco's wand on his lap, and lifted the spell.

-----------

Draco stumbled out of the Zabini fireplace an hour later looking every bit ticked off. He brushed the soot off his clothing violently, muttering curses under his breath.

"You do know how to make quite an entrance." Blaise said standing up from his desk where he had been looking over a letter he had received minutes earlier.

"Sod off, Blaise." Draco responded, leveling his angry glare on the other man.

"Hey, you stepped out of my fireplace, Drake. So how about you just tell me what's wrong." He motioned to the couch and watched as Draco flopped down. "You want something to drink? Fire whiskey?"

"No. I think I've had plenty to drink today." Draco replied, rubbing his forehead, where the charm he had used earlier was beginning to wear off.

"So you did something stupid with your alcohol again did you? Blaise asked, taking a seat in the chair across from the couch.

"That is the understatement of the century."

"It couldn't have been that bad. Tell me about it and I will make it all better." Blaise replied smiling.

"I got drunk, slept with Pansy, got caught by Ginny, and then got in a fight with George which resulted in me getting kicked out of Headquarters." Draco answered, quickly. He brought his eyes up to meet his best friend's and was surprised to see nothing. Not one stitch of emotion was present on Blaise's face. And that worried Draco to no end. The only time Blaise showed no emotion was when he was upset.

"Well that is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, isn't it mate?" Blaise asked, before Draco could even form the right words in which to apologize.

"I'm sorry about Pansy. It was a drunken mistake." Draco replied, feeling guilt surging up inside of him like never before.

"Not a big deal, mate. You said it yourself. You were drunk. And we both always said that drunken shags never count." Blaise replied, standing and walking over to the table where the bottle of fire whiskey was sitting. He poured himself a small glass before sitting back down in his chair.

"If it makes you feel any better she was drunk too. She was crying over you for like the tenth time that day and so I thought getting her smashed would make her less of an annoyance. But of course, I had to join in so I could forget about Ginny and the next thing I know, we're having sex." Draco paused as he watched his friend take a huge swig from the glass. "It meant nothing, Blaise."

"I'm sure." He answered, drinking the rest in one swig. "So Red caught you did she?"

"Yes. Mid fuck of course." Draco answered, watching Blaise's face intently. "And so I went after her but she just left. And so I followed after her and that was when I got into a fight with him. Ginny told him everything and he has taken it upon himself to deem me unworthy of her attention."

"Well that's not a surprise. All of her brother's treat her like she is still a small fragile child who has no idea what she wants. And this George, one of twins I think, seems to be the worst. She confides in him more than the others. He is the most over protective of her. And of course he has reason to be if he knows everything that has happened between you and Ginny. Because all that Ginny knows is that you broke up and then you had a few run-ins at Headquarters and then you're sleeping with Pansy." Blaise explained, standing up and pouring himself another drink. He took a long swig before grabbing the bottle and bringing it over to his seat with him. Draco watched this with interest. "You need to explain to Ginny and then she can explain it to George. Otherwise, he won't listen."

"And how do I do that? I can't get back into Headquarters without the bloody Weasley clan threatening to kill me. And she leaves for school tomorrow." Draco replied, pressing his palm to his throbbing forehead.

"Lucky for you, you know someone who is going to Hogwarts who can whisper good things about you in the Weasel's ear."

"And who might that be? Creevy? Lovegood?"

"Me." Blaise said standing up and walking over to his desk and retrieving the letter he was looking at when Draco floo'd in. He handed it to Draco, who read through it quickly.

"Potions Professor?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Slughorn adored me. And I was pretty good at Potions if you remember. I saved your arse from a few predicaments." Blaise reminded.

"So you're off to Hogwarts tomorrow then?" Draco asked, throwing the letter down on the table.

"I wasn't sure actually. But I think I now have a reason." Blaise answered.

"You would take this job just to help me out?"

"Drake, I know I don't say it, but you are like a brother to me." Draco stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the comment. Blaise always got a tad emotional when he was drinking.

"Well Zabini, I appreciate this." Draco said, standing, taking Blaise's proclamation as a cue to leave. Blaise rose as well, drinking down his second glass.

"No problem, Drake. I'll owl you with my progress." He said, rather fuzzily, before giving Draco a firm clap on the shoulder.

"Lay off the fire whiskey, Blaise." Draco said, taking the cup from Blaise's hand and sitting down on the table. "You'll need to think clearly tomorrow."

"Right." He answered, nodding his head.

"It won't hurt for you to try to square things away with Pansy tonight before you go." Draco said, as he took out his wand, deciding to apparate this time.

"Nothing's changed. She still wants marriage and I just want a nice shag." Blaise answered.

"That's why as soon as I mentioned her name you started throwing back the fire whiskey." Draco reasoned. "Just suck it up, Blaise. If I can do it, you can too."

--------------

Ginny Weasley walked slowly down to the Great Hall her first morning at Hogwarts. After lying in bed for almost three hours the night before, she finally fell into a restless sleep. Her dreams had centered on Harry as they normally did. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

It seemed as if all her thoughts consisted of men lately. Her waking thoughts focused on Draco and her sleeping ones on Harry. She wondered what this would eventually do to her sanity. It couldn't be good for a girl to spend all her time thinking about her ex boyfriends.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, she saw that she was indeed later than she realized as the post had already come. Ginny plopped down in a seat across from Colin and grabbed one of the croissants sitting in front of her.

"Here's your schedule." Colin said, eagerly thrusting a piece of parchment at her. Ginny mumbled her thanks before looking down at it. She was free first thing in the morning. Smiling slightly at the thought of her warm bed waiting for her, she grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"So how was your summer?" Colin asked conversationally, looking up at her. Ginny chewed and thought about the question, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Colin blanched. "Oh I'm sorry, Ginny."

"What for?" She asked, taken aback by his sudden apology. Colin fiddled nervously with his fork, not meeting her gaze.

"Well Ron…" He said, trailing off. He felt bad enough just talking to her with her being so miserable. And on top of that he was asking about her summer, when of course it couldn't have gone well if her brother had just passed.

"Oh." Ginny responded quietly. She had forgotten about Ron. How could she forget? She had to make it look like she was sad. I mean, it had only happened a week ago! But she was saved from answering anymore when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Blaise standing behind her, a warm smile on his face.

"Miss Weasley. Do you think I can have a word with you?" He asked, cordially. Ginny nodded wordlessly and stood, saying a quick goodbye to Colin. Blaise placed his hand on her back and led her out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the dungeons.

"What do you want, Zabini?" She asked, stepping out of his reaching distance.

"Let's wait until we get to my office, shall we?" He said, smiling that irritating smile. It wasn't a smirk really. It was more like he knew something that she was dying to know but he wouldn't tell her. And it infuriated her to no end, much like Draco's smirk had. Until she got to know him, of course.

When they reached his office a few silent minutes later, Ginny plopped her bag on his desk and leaned against it watching him. "Now will you tell me what you want?"

"You need to learn to lie better." He responded, leaning against the desk opposite of her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why do you say that, Zabini?" She asked, finding this entire situation irritating.

"Well, Ginny." He started, putting emphasis on her first name. "If you want to make your melancholy convincing you need to lie better. Or else people will start wondering why you aren't more upset about your brother's so called death." Ginny raised her eyebrows, her face displaying the shock that she was feeling.

"So Draco told you did he?" She asked, trying to sound unaffected. She didn't want to give Blaise the satisfaction of knowing that he had caught her off guard.

"As a matter of fact, yes he did. Draco's told me a lot of things. Things that I am sure you would be interested in hearing. But I'll save those for another time." Ginny scowled at that, only causing Blaise to smile wider. "Now, when Creevy mentioned your brother up there, the shock was clear all over your face. You would think that after spending that much time with Draco, something would have rubbed off, but…"

"Would you just tell me what you are getting at, you insufferable prat?" Ginny interrupted. She didn't want to hear about Draco right now. It was hard enough thinking about him all the time, but then hearing Blaise talk about him was too much. Blaise's smile faltered, if only for a second, before he continued on with what he was saying.

"What I am getting at, Ginevra, is that you need to be much more closed off with your emotions to pull off this lie. If you start acting too happy or acting like you have forgotten your brother's death, like you did with Creevy, people are going to start to get suspicious. And I can guarantee you, it won't be the harmless people like Creevy. It'll be the wannabe Death Eaters, who would love to go running home to mother and father to tell them how the Weasley girl isn't upset about her own brother's death. So something fishy must be going on."

"You are reading way too much into this." Ginny responded, even though on the inside she knew that Blaise was right. She had never been a good liar and this just proved it.

"No, I am looking at the situation like a Slytherin. You have eyes on you from every corner, Ginny. The junior Death Eaters are just waiting for you to mess up. Don't you think they have their own orders as well? Just like your orders are to pretend your brother is dead and to keep the secrets of the Order safe, their orders are to wait for you to crack. And they know you will, eventually." Blaise's smile had left his face by this point. Ginny couldn't remember ever seeing him look so serious. And she felt that that unnerved her more than that smile of his.

"I'm not going to crack, Blaise." She supplied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know how to handle myself."

"Oh yes, that was definitely clear this morning." He replied sarcastically.

"I was caught off guard. I wasn't thinking. I've had a lot of things on my mind, you know." She bit back, defensively. Blaise's expression softened slightly.

"I know you have, Ginny. But you can't let your personal problems interfere with the task at hand."

"I'm not. I just…wasn't expecting it to come up, that's all. I figured no one would want to breech the subject since it happened so recently."

"Well you figured wrong. People are curious, Ginny. Your brother's death was sudden. And even though, Creevy didn't say anything about it, you can bet others aren't going to be so kind."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, all of a sudden it's announced in the paper that Weasley was killed by Death Eaters. Now that on its own is odd enough since people at this school know that Weasley wasn't someone to be taken lightly. But on top of that there was no body recovered and the Daily Prophet is comparing it to the murder committed by Sirius Black all those years ago. And with the recent capture of Pettigrew, people are speculating that this murder like that one isn't real. They are starting to believe that there is some kind of conspiracy." Blaise explained, patiently. "And if the Death Eaters start to notice you not acting as sad as you should be and these suspicions, they are going to turn to Draco for answers."

Ginny looked away from Blaise and down at the stone floor. She couldn't believe how serious Blaise was being.

"I'm sorry." She said, quietly. She brought her face up to look at him and Blaise saw the watery look to her eyes.

"I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted you to realize just how grave this situation is." He reached a hand out and gently rubbed her arm.

"I do realize it. I just never thought about it in those terms." Ginny replied, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears. "I didn't think of how it could affect everyone else, I guess."

"Well now that I have brought it to your attention, would you at least try harder? I mean you have the melancholy going for you at any rate. You just need to keep the thought that Ron's dead in the back of your mind." He said, the smile reappearing on his lips. Ginny nodded.

"So is that all you wanted, Blaise?" She asked, thinking that all she wanted to do was go up to her room and collapse on her bed.

"Not quite." He replied. "I want to talk to you about Draco."

"No." She responded, shaking her head. "Not right now, Blaise. I am still trying to comprehend everything you just told me. I can't talk about Draco on top of that."

"He's really upset, you know. He came to see me last night after getting kicked out of Headquarters and…"

"He got kicked out of Headquarters?" Ginny asked, her attention right back on Blaise.

"Oh, you didn't know." He mumbled. "Yeah, well, Draco came to see you after you caught him and Pansy and George wouldn't let him up. They apparently got in some sort of fight that resulted with Draco being told not to come back until you were safely at school." Ginny's mind was whirling. So he did come after her. And she had spent the entire night crying and hardly sleeping because not only did Draco sleep with another woman but he didn't even try to come explain it to her.

"I can't believe George didn't tell me." Ginny mused aloud.

"I think he was just trying to protect you." Blaise answered, feeling more and more unsure about this conversation. "Draco said something about George saying he wasn't good enough for you."

"That's not for George to decide!" Ginny challenged, feeling anger swell inside her.

"I know. But he's your brother. And he wants to protect you. I mean imagine how it looked to him. You were hurting because of something Draco did. George just wanted to do what he could to make it better and taking Draco out of the picture seemed to fit the bill."

"I know." Ginny answered grudgingly. "But it's still not his place to decide who is good or not good for me."

"I agree." Blaise answered. Ginny bit her lip and looked up at Blaise, who sighed. "Alright, just ask it. I can tell you want to ask me something."

"How did you take it when you found out?" She asked.

"I wasn't too upset. Draco and Pansy can shag whomever they want." Blaise answered, indifferently.

"Is that the truth?" Ginny asked. "Or are you just being a good liar?"

Blaise shook his head and chuckled. "Why are you so interested in how I took it anyway?" He asked. Ginny shrugged and looked towards the door where she could hear people coming down from breakfast.

"Because I feel like it would make you less of a mystery to me." She replied, settling her eyes back on his. Blaise raised his eyebrows, feeling for the first time that she has surprised him.

He opened his mouth to respond, when the first student came in through the door. "You'd better go, Miss Weasley." He said, instead. She nodded her head.

"Thanks, Professor." She replied before walking quickly out the door.

((That wasnt too bad, right? Lol. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. If anything it should have explained what Draco's been up to a little more. And maybe it makes you feel a little sympathy towards him? Anyway, until I update again, REVIEW!!!))


End file.
